L'amour Existe Encore
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: A story from Little Italy. The Delancey brothers have got a little job outside of the New York World. Composed by me and Peppermint. OscarOC RacetrackOC
1. Default Chapter

L'amour Existe Encore  
By Sorrow McLennan and Peppermint  
  
  
Sorrow pulled slightly away when his alarm clock went off. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Oscar cursed out the alarm clock. "Geez!" He said as he turned the alarm off.  
  
Sorrow sat up and leaned against his bed. "So I take it you didn't turn it off this morning." She said.  
  
"Nah, I don't know how it...Morris," he said under his breath. He decided to shrug it off for now. "Now, where were we?" He said grinning again  
  
Sorrow smirked. "Well...I don't rightly recall. " She said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Oscar grinned and lay back on top of her. He began to untuck her shirt while kissing her again. Sorrow laughed kissing him back.   
  
Oscar got more into the kiss and successfully undocked her shirt. "Step one complete," he thought.  
  
Sorrow kissed him more deeply, putting one hand up his shirt and the other through his hair.  
  
He grinned mentally, enjoying the feel of her hand up his shirt. He decided to have some fun under her shirt too.  
  
Sorrow giggled pulling him close with her arm. She blushed a little. "You are so sick you know dat?!" She laughed.  
  
"And I'm damn proud of it babe," he said with a smirk. He then began kissing her neck and started making his way down to her neckline of her shirt.  
  
Sorrow laughed a grin crossed her face. "Oscar..." She said quietly, holding to his head, with one hand.  
  
Oscar ignored her and kept kissing her. Sorrow laughed and kissed him lightly on the side of the head. Oscar stopped for only a moment to enjoy her soft kiss and then started to kiss her neck slowly again.  
  
Morris walked in the room because he forgot to take his alarm clock he had left in there, only to hear the sounds of Oscar and Sorrow. He was shocked. "What da heck?" he said.  
  
Sorrow opened her eyes for a moment. she gulped at the sight of Morris. "Oscar!" She hissed.  
  
Oscar looked up at the door and saw his brother there. His face turned red with fury. "Morris what da heck do you think you were doin comin into my room like that?" he yelled as he shoved a shirt to Sorrow.  
  
Morris gulped and took a step back. "I'se forgot me alarm clock dis morning! I needed to get it, I didn't know she was ovah!"  
  
Oscar stormed over to him, shoving the alarm clock in his face. "Man, I was so close to havin her, and den you hadta show yer face up!" he yelled, but not loud enough for Sorrow to hear, so he thought. "I'll deal wit ya later, but you bettah be prepared to git hurt da next time I see ya!" he yelled as he slammed the door in his face, mad as hell.  
  
Morris scowled. "Fine I"m gonna tell uncah Wease!" He shouted through the other side of the door.  
  
Sorrow looked over at Oscar and sighed. Oscar balled up his fists and almost punched the door, but stopped himself before actually doing so. He tried to calm himself down. He looked over at Sorrow, only to see she had a shirt back on. It had taken such a long time to get it off, and now in seconds it was on again. He sighed as he walked over to her and started to put his arms around her. ((authors note: he really did love her, he was just Oscar......hehe! lol))  
  
Sorrow sighed and looked up at him. "Sorry." She said softly staring at the floor.  
  
"For what?" he asked gently, and pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I'se gonna get Morris dough," he added, looking away for a moment and then returning to looking at her.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "That you couldn't have me when you wanted me." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh Sorrow...." he started. "I didn't mean - What I meant to say was - We were just havin so much fun and he hadta come in and ruin it." he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, at a loss of words.  
  
Sorrow smiled a bit. She sighed. "I was hoping that's what you meant. I guess if you had said the other way it would have went over his head. well actually it did anyway." She said.  
  
Oscar gave a small laugh. "Things always go ovah his head," he said leaning close to her. "Wanna leave off where we were?" he said. Without waiting for an answer, he began kissing her again.  
  
Sorrow laughed as he pushed her back down. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him, rubbing his back. Oscar grinned, and went back to kissing her neck, savoring the sweet taste of it.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes. She quickly opened them when she felt him doing something else. "Whaddya think your doing?" She asked.  
  
He stopped for a moment and looked up at her. "What do ya think I'm doin?" he said.  
  
Sorrow looked back at him. "Well I don't remember...oh wait I was really drunk last time you did that." She laughed.  
  
"I like it when you're drunk," he said. "You're more fun."   
  
Sorrow laughed. "I think it's starting to wear off though." She pouted.  
  
Oscar paused for a moment and grabbed a couple of flasks from his table. "Wanna pause and reload so it doesn't wear off anymore?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow grinned. "Shoah." She said taking one from his hands. "So I'm no fun when I"se sobah?" She asked.  
  
"No, you'se fun. You'se just more fun when you'se wasted." he said, and then he took a long drink from his flask.  
  
Sorrow smirked and went to take a drink but sneezed. "I think I'm allergic to you hon." She teased.  
  
Oscar laughed. "I don't think so," he said, taking another long drink. "So is dis stuff strong enough for ya?" he asked with a smirk, knowing it was the strongest stuff he had.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah I think so. Close enough anyway." She said tip back the flask taking a much longer drink then he did. She put her head back down and smirked at him.  
  
Oscar smirked back at her, as he took an even longer drink.   
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "You are such a show off!" She laughed. Oscar kept his smirk, and he then downed the whole bottle.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. He was gonna be very drunk. she quickly drank some more and put the lid back on. She stared at him.  
  
Oscar stared back at him. "Dere, now we can have lots of fun! Now, dat's how ta drink!!" he said.  
  
Sorrow grinned. "yeah..." she said. "Um so now what?"  
  
Oscar grinned and walked over to her, and leaned her back onto the floor. He kissed her and tasted the sweet taste of liquor.  
  
Sorrow giggled. "Oh Oscar..." She whispered. Oscar mentally smirked. He loved getting really drunk with Sorrow. He rubbed her back softly as he kissed her roughly.  
  
Sorrow kissed him back, she accidentally smacked her hand on the bottom of his bed frame, nearly biting his tongue.  
  
Oscar paused for a moment to say, "Ooo, I like it when you get feisty like dat!" , then he continued with their kisses. Sorrow laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sorrow sighed and pulled Oscar's arm closer to her.. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Um Oscar??" She asked.  
  
Oscar looked over to her. "Yeah?" he replied.  
  
Sorrow gulped "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
Oscar looked at some random clock. "It's about 1:30am." he said.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "I might as well stay here tonight." She said. She pulled a face. "I drank too much." She sighed.  
  
"I think I did too," Oscar said. "Wanna go to da bed now and get off dis blasted floor?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "How did we end up on the floor anyway? I can't remember." She laughed.  
  
Oscar shrugged. "I really have no idea," he said as he climbed into the bed and held the covers out for her.  
  
Sorrow climbed up and into his arms. "I doubt the even notice I"m gone." She laughed, "Ouch dat hoit me head."  
  
Oscar rubbed her head softly as he held her in his arms. Sorrow looked up at him. "I love you." She said.  
  
"I love-----" Oscar started but the door cut him off.  
  
Morris pounded on the door with his left hand. His right hand was clutching his stomach. Some newsie was mad and said something about them having Sorrow and they had attempted to soak them, but Morris had miraculously had gotten away without too many things hurtin.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Great. That's gotta be your bruddah again!"  
  
Oscar!!!" Morris shouted, pounding away.  
  
Oscar groaned. "Morris, it's 1 o'clock in da freakin mornin! What da heck do ya want dis time!" Oscar said with fury in his voice.  
  
Morris groaned. "Yer goil is more trouble den she's woith!!"  
  
"What da heck do ya mean? She's right heah!" Oscar said, still not moving from the bed.  
  
"One of her little newsie friends was out looking for her!!!" He shouted d back.  
  
Oscar sighed in frustration. "Morris, must you always take five hours to get to da point!" he said, needing things to be spelled out for him because he had a little much to drink and such.  
  
Morris rolled his eyes and tried to open the door but it was locked. "HE soaked me!" He shouted.  
  
Oscar sighed as he got up out of the bed and opened the door. Morris tumbled onto the bedroom floor. Sorrow quickly wrapped the blankets around her tightly.  
  
"So what do dose little newsies want?" he said, looking at Morris on the floor.  
  
Morris scowled "that one boy Slutzy...or whatever his name is."  
  
Oscar kept his gaze on him. "Why did he soak ya?" he asked.  
  
"He wanted to bring Sorrow back home or something. Said it wasn't fair dat you got to take her home."   
  
Oscar's fury grew and he glanced at Sorrow. "Whatcha wanna do?" he asked her.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes. "He's knows I'm with you and I don't want him! I wanna stay with you tonight."  
  
Oscar nodded. "Can we have some peace now, Morris?" he asked with an edge to his voice.  
  
Morris looked up at him. "What...but...I'se got hoit!" He whined  
  
"Go whine ta someone else! It's your own fault that you got soaked. You should be able ta handle one of dem stupid newsies," he said. Sorrow looked up at him. She sighed. She had forgotten that was how he felt for a moment.  
  
Oscar closed the door on Morris and climbed back in bed, wrapping his arms around Sorrow again.  
  
Sorrow smiled at him. "Am I just a stupid newsie?" She asked.  
  
"No, of course not," he said. "Yer da exception ta da rule."  
  
Sorrow laughed. "Okay good. A big exception dough right?" she ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
Oscar smiled. "Yeah, a big exception. Now lets try ta get some sleep so our hangovers won't be too obvious." Oscar said.  
  
Sorrow laughed. "Kay good night. I love you." She said kissing him on the lips.  
  
Oscar gave her a kiss back and then drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Animosity came into the bunkroom to wake up the newsies. She rolled her eyes when she saw that sorrow's bunk was empty, yet again.  
  
Pep woke up to Ani's footsteps, and rubbed her eyes from sleepiness. She noticed Sorrow's bunk was empty. "Hey Ani, where do ya think Sorrow was off to?" she asked, half already knowing the answer.  
  
Ani took a deep breath. "Two words...and I don't like uttering dem" She shook her head. "At least it wasn't here..."   
  
"True," Pep agreed. She hadn't seen what they had been doing in the washroom, but she had heard plenty about it. "Do ya think she'll be home soon?" she asked.  
  
Ani nodded. "He has ta go to woik. If Weasel catches dem togeddah well we'se lost ourselves a newsgoil." She said.  
  
Pep groaned. "Dat's great...." she said. "Anothah great mornin ta start off the day."  
  
"Yep..." Ani replied looking up at the sound of Klutzy shouting. "wonder what dat is." She said walking towards the door.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Let me in da bunkroom!" She shouted.  
  
Klutzy shook his head. "Dere is no way in hell I am!" HE shouted back.  
  
Ani walked over. "What's going on?"  
  
Pep walked over behind Ani. She made a face when she saw the situation.  
  
Klutzy turned around. "Da little slut wants back in!"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "You're just saying dat cause you want a piece of me!"  
  
He shook his head. "Da hell I do! You're not even attractive to me!" He said looking away.   
  
"See you can't even look me in da eyes and say dat!" Sorrow shouted.  
  
Ani pushed them apart. "Stop it now! Klutzy let her go in." She pulled Sorrow next to her. "Don't do that to him!"   
  
Pep stood there silently, observing the whole situation.  
  
Sorrow sighed squirming out of Ani's hands. "Fine!" She said and headed towards the (infamous) washroom.  
  
Klutzy sighed. "Why doses she hafta keep doing dis to me?!" He asked.  
  
Ani sighed. "I don't know. I wish she wouldn't. She should respect...what am I talking about she's dating a Delancey how can she respect anything."  
  
Pep finally spoke up. "Doin what ta you?" she asked Klutzy.  
  
Klutzy looked at the ground. Ani sighed again. "Ill take care of dis." She said. "C'mere." She said to her.  
  
"K......" she said as she walked over to Ani.  
  
"Well he's been in...well in love with Sorrow for a long time. He's told her how he felt..." Ani didn't know how much to say.  
  
"Well, if she doesn't feel da same way, dontcha think he should accept dat?" she asked. "I mean, I'm not sayin I love da Oscar thing, cuz I don't. How could I love it ta get soaked by me friend's boyfriend and have her not even do anythin about it?"   
  
Ani stared at her. "Yeah I guess you're right about he Klutzy thing but.. He soaked you??" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Pep shrugged. "Didn't want ta let too many people know. I mean, I felt a little ashamed at admittin dat I had gotten soaked. Race knew..." she said.   
  
Ani sighed. "Okay I undahstand. It makes me blood boil to think he says he loves her and den hoits her friends. That's so stupid.  
  
Pep looked down. "I've even hoid her tell him dat she'd help him do it one of dese days," she said.  
  
Ani eyes narrowed. "Dat lil bitch! She's my best friend and all but..." She looked over at the washroom and glared at Sorrow.  
  
Pep kept looking at the ground. She wasn't sure if she should have told that piece of information she had gathered.  
  
Ani sighed. "Well I"m gonna keep an eye on her. Thanks for letting me know." she said walking away.  
  
Race came up from downstairs. He had taken an early morning walked. "Letting her know what?"  
  
Pep looked at him. "Oh, just stuff about Sorrow," she replied, with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
Race frowned and put his arm around her. "She come back yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, she's in da washroom," she said, shuddering as she thought of THE INCIDENT.  
  
Race sighed. "Well um you wanna use da boys washroom or can you handle... oh wait she's out." He said. Pep glanced at Sorrow for a moment, seeing that she was out.  
  
Sorrow grabbed something from her bed and quickly went to   
leave. She looked up to see Pep and Race. "Heya." She said quietly. Race just stared at her.  
  
"Hey Sorrow, where are ya goin?" Pep asked softly.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I was thinking of going selling...but I might...I dunno. Just get away from here before I cause anymore trouble." She stared at the ground.  
  
Race pulled pep closer to him, as if to protect her form the evil forces of Sorrow. Pep sighed and pulled away from Race. Not that she didn't want to be in his arms, but she wanted to find out what was up with Sorrow...She could tell something was up her sleeve. "Wanna talk?" she said, stepping towards her.   
  
Sorrow sighed. "well if you really wanna we can." She said. Race pouted and pulled out a cigar.  
  
Pep glanced at Race for a moment, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then turned back to Sorrow. "Yep, I really wanna."  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Kay wanna go in the...uh-empty room??" She asked.  
  
"Kay," Pep replied, as she began heading to it.  
  
Sorrow sat down on an empty chair and sighed. "Okay what did you wanna talk about. Dis has nothing to do with last night does it?"  
  
Pep looked at Sorrow. "I dunno, just what's up with everything lately?" she asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "You mean with me and Oscar and everything?" She asked, trying to figure out what she meant.  
  
Pep sighed. "Ya, stuff like that," she said quietly.  
  
Sorrow looked up at her. "Well I guess we're getting even more serious. It's really scaring me." She said. "I like it but...I dunno. I feel guilty about something."  
  
Pep looked at her strangely. "I just don't get how da heck you can do dose kind of things! I mean, he freakin soaks me and ya don't even give a crap, and den I heah ya tellin him you're gonna help him soak all of us and stuff! Den I always heah ya puttin all da newsies down when you're with him! I mean, I'se always thought of you and Ani as my oldah sistahs or somethin. You guys are da closest I have ta dem. And now da person who I look up ta as me big sistah is gonna maybe help her boyfriend ta soak her?" Pep asked, exploding.  
  
Sorrow bit her bottom lip and started to cry. "I didn't know he did dat..." She said. she quickly covered her face in shame. Pep was right about it but she didn't know how to help it. she slowly looked up. "I am so sorry." She said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Pep started to silently cry also. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. "It's alright," she said, not knowing what else to say either.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I'm gonna break up with him. I"I'll hate meself for evah but I hafta." She said standing up.  
  
Pep quickly went over to Sorrow and sat her back down. "But ya can't!" she said, out of nowhere. "Not if you'd hate yourself forevah."  
  
Sorrow looked up. "you want me to hurt the only family I have...for the guy I love...nooo.." She said shaking her head. "I...he's the enemy...I'm so sorry...I should have never fallen for him"  
  
Pep started to cry more. "But ya can't! I take it all back he didn't soak me he isn't bad he loves the newsies and he's a great guy." she said, not knowing why she felt so strongly about them not breaking up.  
  
Sorrow looked up at her, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She laughed a little. "Yeah...that's the total opposite of the whole thing. But I...why couldn't it have been me he hoit instead?!"  
  
Pep sighed. "I don't know. But I'm glad it wasn't you. I didn't really get hoit dat bad anyways, it wasn't much. I just - It just hoit when ya said dat you were gonna help soak us, cuz I'd be really scared and hoit in more den one way if I got soaked by you and him togethah, ya know??" she said.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "I"m still trying to figure out when exactly I said dat dough." She said. "I mean I probably did...I get...I get not myself around him. When did I say it?? Where???"  
  
"I don't know," Pep replied. "All I knows is dat ya said it, but ya didn't know I was dere. Ya said it real nastily too," she added.  
  
Sorrow sighed and closed her eyes. she was starting to remember something like that but couldn't recall the details. "God I'm stupid." She sighed again. "I was probably...trying to sweet talk him. He likes that kind of stuff..." She frowned.  
  
Pep looked at the ground. "Ya still said it though."  
  
Sorrow nodded." yeah I know I did. I shouldn't have. I mean...making him happy...even though for some stupid reason it's one of my ultimate goals, shouldn't mean that much..."  
  
Pep shrugged, changing her mood. "Well, I dunno. O ya, I guess I should warn ya. Umm...Ani seemed a little upset about the whole thing...." Pep trailed off.  
  
Sorrow chuckled a bit. "She's always upset at me when it comes to him. nothing new." She sighed. "Are they still talking about the washroom incident???" She asked.  
  
"But of course!" Pep said with a laugh. "No one evah stopped..."  
  
Sorrow turned bright red. "Oh my...does anyone know exactly what went on???"  
  
"Umm, well, people talk. But I think da only one who really knows da whole thing is Ani," Pep said.  
  
Sorrow was still embarrassed. "Good!" She turned redder. "oh boy...and Oscar doesn't see why it's such a big deal.."  
  
Pep blushed a little bit also. "I don't even know da whole story and I'm blushin....." she said with a laugh.  
  
Sorrow giggled. "awwww....I'se sorry. well I'm shoah it will go down in LI history...* She shook her head. "Shoot me now." she laughed.  
  
"I'm shoah it will," she said. "Hey, I wondah what Ani's up ta. She doesn't seem ta call ya a b*tch too often, so dat's why I'm wonderin..." Pep said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Maybe I should go find out." She stood up. "Why don't you go out with Race and I" meet you at Angelina's?" She asked.  
  
"Alright," Pep said, as she walked out of the room to find Race.  
  
Sorrow sighed and walked to the bunkroom door. Ani walked into the hall and gestured for her to come in the empty room with her. Sorrow pouted "I just came out of dere.  
  
Ani scowled. "c'mon."  
  
Sorrow followed her in. "okay what?" She asked 'What's up wid you."  
  
Ani sat down on a chair. "Why didn't' you come home last night?" She asked.  
  
Sorrow shrugged. "I spent da night wid Oscar." She said.  
  
Ani rolled her eyes. "Can't you just keep your legs shut for once!" She shouted, extremely loud.  
  
Sorrow stared at her. "What?!"  
  
Race was waiting in the hall." Hey how it go?" He asked her.  
  
Pep smiled at him. "It went alright," she said. "Were ya waitin for me da whole time? I thought you would have left!" she said, her smile getting bigger.  
  
Race when to answer when he heard Ani threw the closed door. "Uh oh...You wanna go?"  
  
"Umm...I think dat would be a good idea," Pep said as she started walking to the door with him.  
  
Klutzy watched as Pep and race left. He sighed and slid down the wall to the floor.  
  
Ani smirked. "You hoid me. You're not dat stupid Sorrow. Yeah I realise you think you love him but...you're...you're gonna get yourself killed."  
  
Sorrow stood up. "I don't' think Ani!" She shouted.  
  
Ani stood up as well "Dat's right! You don't!!" she shook her head. "Do you even know what type of guy he is! Do you even care! He soaked Pep and you didn't' even say a word!"  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I did NOT know about it! Believe me he is gonna hear about it."  
  
Ani grit her teeth. "Sorrow McLennan...get da hell out of here and don't come back till late tonight when I'm a sleep!"  
  
Sorrow narrowed her eyes. "Who' says I"se even gonna come back den?!" She stormed out of the room right past Klutzy not even paying attention.  
  
Klutzy looked up and watched her leave. he laid his head against the wall. He opened his eyes when he heard Ani come out. "Ani?" HE asked. She walked into the bunkroom slamming the door behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorrow hurried as far from Little Italy as possible. she hated lower Manhattan but she had to go somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Race smiled at Pep. "So are we selling to day?" He asked.  
  
Pep shrugged. "If ya wanna. I don't know if it's too late or what." she said. "Ugh, god,   
that was certainly a fun morning," she said with a sigh.  
  
Race sighed as well."I"m so sorry you had to see and hear all dat." He frowned.  
  
"Nah, it's alright. I'm glad I got ta talk ta Sorrow a bit, anyways. I just hope she doesn't go off and do anythin stupid aftah Ani gets through wit her," she said.  
  
  
Race smiled. "Well is there anything that's stupider then what she did last night?" He asked.  
  
Pep sighed. "Probably," she replied. "Believe me I can think of things woise."  
  
Race sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'se so sorry...did you wanna go somewhere and talk some more?"  
  
Pep nodded, glad he was willing to talk. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.  
  
"where would you like to go??" Race asked stroking one of   
her shoulders.  
  
"Well where do ya think would be a good place ta talk?" she asked.   
  
Race sighed. "I know a really private place at grand central wanna go there??" he asked.  
  
Pep smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan," she said quietly.  
  
Race smiled. "Great." He said. "Were not dat far.' Pep sighed as they walked over to the place.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sorrow headed to the DC. She knew better than this but she couldn't help it she had really no where else to go. She found Mush staring at her, as she waited for it to close. "Whaddya looking at Meyers?!" she shouted.  
  
Mush quickly looked away. "Nothin..." he said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. She walked over to him. "Listen Mush I'se really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you..." She gave her best puppy dog eyes but not on purpose.  
  
Mush sighed. "It's alright I guess."  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "NO it's not. You didn't do nothing to me and I treated you like dirt. Like...me...like what I am..."   
  
Mush looked at Sorrow a bit confused. "Sorrow are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow stood there bewildered. "I...Iii...I don't know..." She backed up a little. "I'm sorry...forget I even said anything...." She said turning around walking away.  
  
Mush stood there studying Sorrow for a minute. "What's dis all about?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow turned back around. "What?" She sighed. "I don't think you'd wanna hear it."She said.   
"Its...not very good."   
  
"Oh, it's not? Well, but....that's okay, I guess." he said.  
  
Sorrow scoffed. "Well seeya around." She said with a smirk. That's one of the things she hated about the newsies, acting like they wanted to talk but just saying it to sound like they care.  
  
Mush just stood there bewildered, not quite sure what had happened.   
  
Sorrow sighed and started to walk away from the DC. Maybe she didn't need Oscar either; maybe she didn't need anyone. Maybe she should go back to the way it was in the Orphanage and the refuge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Race sighed and sat next to her holding her hand. "Start wherever you need or want to"  
  
"I don't know. It's just, I can't stand Oscar but I don't want Sorrow to break up with him. I don't know why though. It's driving me crazy!" Pep started.  
  
Race sighed. "That's not a very good dilemma to be in.' HE frowned.  
  
"No, it isn't," Pep agreed. "I just wish I could figure out why I didn't want them to break up so much! I don't know. I just hate this because I think I understand where both Ani and Sorrow are comin from," Pep said.  
  
Race sighed. "Could it be that you don't won't them to break up because of you see how much she loves him and not saying he does but maybe that he loves her. And you can see wid Ani cause he is da creep dat's terrorized da newsie population for years?' He asked.  
  
"Ya, something like that," she said, smiling at Race. "How come dat was so easy for you ta figure out?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
Race shrugged. "I guess cause I ain't as close to da situation as you are, maybe I got a better and bigger picture of it."  
  
Pep shook her head with a smile. She couldn't get over how amazing he was.  
  
Race smiled back. "anything else you need to talk about??"  
  
"Nah, I think I've had enough whinin for da day. I'm at me limit!" Pep said with a small laugh.  
  
Pep laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed ta meet Sorrow at Angelina's sometime today.....I'm not shoah when dough," she said with a small laugh.  
  
Race laughed. "okay shall we go now den?" He asked.   
  
"Shoah, why not," she said.  
  
Race stood up and offer her his arm. Pep smiled and took it.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sorrow sat down on the curb. Maybe she would go back to the LH tonight. she didn't know. she just wished she had someone to talk to. Someone to hold her.   
  
Oscar spotted Sorrow on the curb. Having no clue what she had just gone through, he sat next to her and put his arms around her.  
  
Sorrow quickly looked up. she gasped when she saw him. "Oscar!" She shouted throwing her arms tightly around him.  
  
Oscar smiled at her. "Now dis is da kind of welcome I could get used ta!" he said with a smirk.  
  
Sorrow sighed and put her head against his chest. "God I hate me life."  
  
Sorrow looked up at him, trying not to cry. She pulled away. She couldn't have him holding her, she didn't deserve it.  
  
"What?" Oscar asked. "Is somethin da mattah?"  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah but...it's of no importance."  
  
Oscar looked a little concerned. "Come on, ya can tell me," he said.  
  
Sorrow looked back at him. "You'll just say something like stupid newsies or something and tell me dey'se street rat's and ain't woith it..."  
  
Oscar shrugged. "So are ya gonna tell me or not?"  
  
Sorrow turned around. "Okay...Ani...got on me again. Told me well she asked me if I can't keep my legs shut just once...she said I only think I love you and...but that's not the worst of it...well maybe it is but here is some of it. You soaked...Peppermint. Why?!"  
  
Oscar shrugged. "I dunno, seemed like a good idea at da time. Besides, da little pipsqueak desoived it. I saw her watchin us one night!" Oscar said, getting defensive.  
  
Sorrow looked at him. "Watching us do what???" She asked.  
  
"She's just too dang curious for her own good. Just watching us talkin and stuff. I don't know. Since when do ya care, anyways? What's it ta you what pipsqueak I soak, huh?" Oscar asked.  
  
Sorrow stared t him and narrowed her eyes. "It mattahs when its my little sistah!" she shouted. "Maybe not by blood but...' she closed her eyes. She didn't want to lose him.  
  
Oscar scoffed. "Listen, I'm sorry, alright! I didn't know! I'll try not ta soak her no more, alright?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Race smiled. "How far is it from here??"  
  
"Not far." Pep replied.  
  
Race sighed in relief. "Good I didn't sleep too well last night."  
  
Pep laughed. "Ya, well, Ani gave me some somethin or other last night cuz I was worried about Sorrow, so...." she said.  
  
Race nodded. "So her not coming home freaked you out?" He asked sadly.  
  
Pep nodded. "Ya, maybe a little," she said softly. "But the liquor helped me forget about it," she added  
  
Race nodded. Yeah it does do dat but it's not healthy to do I ta all the time."  
  
Pep eyed Race. "Like you should be one to talk," she said with a laugh.   
  
Race laughed. "yeah I now. But I'se speaking from poisonally experience."  
  
Pep laughed. "I'm sure it's not, but I think I'm gonna let myself experience it anyways. Besides, how could I avoid it with Sorrow and Ani having it the way dey do!" Pep said with a laugh.  
  
Race laughed. "I'se swear dose two have got drinking problems." He smirked. "Well with Sorrow..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Pep's smile faded when he mentioned Sorrow. "Ya...." she started. "They shoah can drink."  
  
Race sighed. "Is dat it up dere?" He asked pointing.  
  
"Yep, I think so," Pep said as she spotted the building.  
  
Race grinned and walked to her to it. He opened the door for her. "Ladies foist." Pep giggled as she walked in.   
  
Race walked in after her. "Okay I feel stupid. I didn't realise it was an Italian restaurant!" He laughed.  
  
Pep smiled. "I've never been here before." she said. "I wonder if Sorrow will remember to meet me here." she mused.  
  
Race smirked. 'I shoah hope so. Unless she ran into..."  
  
Pep groaned. "Don't say it. I hope she'd have enough senses to know dat she was da one dat said ta meet her here and she shows up. She bettah not let ol' Delancey keep her from doin somethin she suggested!" Pep said.  
  
Race nodded. 'Yes I agree. Hopefully she don't bring him with 'er eithah.' HE said.  
  
Pep nodded. "I don't think she'd do that after this mornin, but ya nevah know."  
  
"How would you feel if she did?" Race asked her shifting in his chair.  
behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorrow closed her eyes. "Don't' be mad at me please...I love you..."  
  
Oscar lowered his volume in his voice. "It's okay, I'm not mad at ya. I just get sick of dat stuff sometimes." he said.  
  
Sorrow nodded. 'Yeah I know...I"m sorry...I can't help it dat IM' a newsie." She said trying to keep tears back.  
  
Oscar held her. "Shh, it's okay. I know ya can't help it," he said.  
  
Sorrow tried to keep the tears back and the sobs silently. "I don't know what to do.' She said.  
  
"Shhh...it'll be alright," Oscar said, being unusually supportive.  
  
Sorrow laid her head against his chest, she listened to beating of his heart. the sound clamed her down a bit. she sighed.   
  
Oscar wrapped his arms more tightly around Sorrow. "Now, what's makin ya so upset, now?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I just...I wish they could accept dat I love you and let us be.."  
  
"Me too," Oscar said. "But dey's not like us. Dey don't understand. Dey's just......newsies," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
Sorrow looked up at him. "What am I though?" She asked. "I mean...am I either?"  
  
"Your Sorrow. Me goil!" he said. "Dat overrides everything else." he added.  
  
Sorrow couldn't help but laugh. 'Yeah I guess it does." She said. She sighed. "I've gotta go somewhere." She said.  
  
"Where?" Oscar asked.  
  
sorrow held onto his hand. "Um I"m suppost ta meet one of da goils for lunch." She said.  
  
Oscar pouted. "Yer leavin me?" he asked, a little edgily.  
  
Sorrow smirked. "You can hang out with Morris..."S he said.  
  
Oscar frowned. "Fine." he said. "But don't I get a kiss goodbye?"  
  
Sorrow grinned. "Of course you can." She said climbing into his lap putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Oscar grinned. He had her so well trained. He leaned close towards her and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Sorrow kissed him back, a little shocked at just how passionate of a kiss he was giving her right away.  
  
After....awhile, Oscar pulled back. "I'll miss ya," he said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Ill miss you too." She said. "When you wanna meet tonight?" She asked.  
  
Oscar shrugged. "Whenevah you're done doin whatcha need ta do," he said.  
  
Sorrow slowly stood up. "Oh...um about 5?" She asked.  
  
"Sounds good ta me, sweet face," Oscar said as he began to walk away, over to Morris.  
  
"Oh!" Sorrow caught up with him. 'where do you wanna meet?" she asked. Morris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wanna meet in da bar?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow smirked. "Shoah sounds great." She said quickly kissing him.  
  
"Alright," Oscar said, as he walked over to Morris.  
  
Sorrow watched him as he walked over. She quickly turned and headed towards little Italy, she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled to her self.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Pep looked at Race for a moment and laughed. "Since when didja get so serious?" she said as she stole his hat for no real reason.  
  
Race laughed and tried to grab it back. "Hey!" He shouted, and then quickly sat down. "I gotta be quiet."He laughed.  
  
Pep laughed. She put his hat on her head and sat there silently.  
  
Race's eyes widened."Oh I don't think so." He laughed.  
  
Pep grinned. "What? Want your hat back? I don't think so.....I'm not giving in that easily!" she said.  
  
Race laughed. "Oh okay. Wait a minute you have your own hat!"  
  
Pep smirked and tossed her hat back to him.   
  
Race laughed harder." Oh we'se switching, huh?"  
  
Pep laughed. "Yep."   
  
Race stared at it. "Uh I don't t'ink it's me colour." He laughed.  
  
"Nah, it's the new you, Race!" Pep said.  
  
Race nodded. "Okay...that sounds okay." He said putting it on his head.  
  
Pep smiled as he put her hat on his head. "Kay, now what....We wait and see if Sorrow comes?" she asked.  
  
Race nodded." Yeah shoah. Should we order while we wait?" He asked.  
  
Pep sighed. "Shoah." She was beginning to get worried that Sorrow may not show up.  
  
Race picked up his menu. He could tell something was wrong. "she wouldn't stand you up." he said.  
  
"I know. Of course she wouldn't." Pep said, trying to make herself sure that she wouldn't.  
  
Race smiled. "Hey dey have dis stuff it's good." he said.  
  
Pep nodded. "Okay, sounds good ta me," she said.   
  
Race smiled. "I love it. I hope its' good here."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morris glared at his brother. "Why don't you get rid of her??" He asked.  
  
"Cuz I love her ya stupid ape!" Oscar said swiping him over the head. "Besides dat, I have a feelin I got her tied around me little fingah, which can come in handy. I even got her ta shut up about her complainin about me soakin one of her little newsie friends." he said. "She didn't say anuddah word about it da whole time." he said.  
  
Morris eyes widened. "Wow...sounds like you may have got a good catch just wish her little newsie friends would leave me out of it." He frowned.  
  
Oscar nodded. "Mozzoli may be a problem dough."  
  
Morris scowled at him. "How's she a problem huh??"  
  
Oscar shook his head at how slow Morris was. "She'll probably try ta talk Sorrow out of goin out wit me or somethin, I don't know. Yeah, I bet you'd like it real bad ta finally get Mozzoli." he commented.   
  
Morris nodded." Yeah but last time I tried uncle Wease nearly fired me for being laid up near two weeks."  
  
Oscar shook his head. "You're gonna let dat ol man stop ya?" he said disgustedly  
  
Morris scowled. "She said next time I tried anything she'd kill me!" He sighed.  
  
Oscar shrugged. "Nice knowin ya," he said with a smirk.  
  
Morris scowled more. "What you think I should go after her??? Well   
why don't your goil help me den?"  
  
"I don't know," Oscar said, knowing he wasn't being too helpful.  
  
Morris rolled his eyes. "We gotta go back in." He said.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm workin on it!" Oscar said, as he headed after his brother. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrow finally reached Angelina's. She slowly walked in. She couldn't' t remember if they had a set time or not. She spotted Pep and Race and quickly walked over. 'Hey" she   
said quietly  
  
Pep looked up. "You showed up!" she said, speaking before thinking again.  
  
Sorrow smiled. "Of course I would." She sat down. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Pep shrugged. "No reason....." she said.  
  
"So...um did you miss me?" Sorrow smirked and took a menu. Race just stared at her.  
  
"Ya, of course," Pep said, returning the smirk. "Umm...so, how did your talk with Ani go?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Sorrow sighed. She looked up from the menu. "da usual. I'm a whore and not to come back till she's asleep."  
  
Pep looked up. "Sorrow, come home tonight," she said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Why? I mean I will late tonight." she said. "Very late."  
  
Pep eyed her. "I'll talk to Ani. Not that it'll help, but I'll try. You never hang out with all of us at night anymore," she said with a sigh.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Yeah I know...it's just...I dunno, I hate being away from Oscar. He's there to comfort me...when I fight with her."   
  
Pep sighed. "If ya keep runnin away from her and stuff it's not gonna get any better, regardless of the nights you have with Oscar. Those nights wont make things better," she said, getting a little angry but not wanting to.  
  
Sorrow sat back. "Yeah. I know they make them woise. God...what am I gonna do??" she asked. "I mean this is...."  
  
"This is what?" she asked.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes for a second. "How come I can handle the refuge but I can't handle Ani?!"  
  
Pep shook her head. "It's cuz Ani's yer best friend. That means that it's coming out of sincerity, no matter how harsh she sounds. She's just worried about you."  
  
Sorrow sighed again. "Why's she worried? I mean I now he's not using me..."  
  
Pep shook her head again. "I dunno. I guess....he's just da kinda person who could get someone wrapped around his fingah easily. Somethin like dat," she said.  
  
Sorrow laughed. "How long have you known me?? Has a man ever been able to do dat to me??"  
  
Pep raised her eyebrows. "Dis has been da worst I've seen......" she said honestly.  
  
Sorrow looked at her. "You mean...you think he has got me dat way???" she asked. Race lightly cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
"Maybe a little bit," she said quietly, looking down at the ground.  
  
That hit Sorrow like a ton of bricks. She pushed back tears and nodded. "Yeah...maybe so." She sighed.  
  
"So are ya gonna come back ta da LH wit me and Race when we're done heah?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Shoah." Sorrow smiled. "But I've gotta meet Oscar at da bar at five. But I'll be home tonight." She said.  
  
"Ya promise? I really don't wanna hafta take dat stuff Ani has again. She made me take it straight last night cuz she wanted ta get me ta shut up!" she said with a laugh.  
  
Sorrow laughed. "What did she make you drink this time?"  
  
Race looked at her. "you mean there's been more then one time?"  
  
Pep laughed, shaking her head at Race. "I've known dem for awhile, Race...." she said. "There has been lotsa times."   
  
Sorrow nodded. "yep when ever Sorrow whores around....' Her voice trailed off.  
  
Pep shook her head. "Now ya know dat's not da reason..." she said. "Heck, da foist time ya did it you guys hadta team up on me cuz I wouldn't do it! I don't even remembah how old I was!" she said with a laugh.   
  
Sorrow laughed. "Yeah...I remember that...I can't even remember when it was though, either right before or right after the refuge that one time wasn't it?"  
  
Race looked at her. "You were in the refuge more than once??" He asked a little shocked. Sorrow looked over at Pep and laughed.  
  
Pep looked at Race sheepishly. "Maybe...." she said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Sorrow laughed. "I meant me!" She said, covering her face.  
  
Race nodded. "oh okay....I mean yeah you were in dere when Jack was dat one time." Sorrow laughed even harder.  
  
Pep burst out laughing. "I think it was right before..." she said in between laughs.  
  
Sorrow smirked. "Yeah dat's where i foist met Oscar...he was with his uncle trying to get some boys to work for him, to work of dere hours I guess."  
  
Pep nodded. "Hey, how'd you guys get so creative in makin excuses for me always havin dose headaches?" she asked, not really wanting to get into the Oscar subject.   
  
Sorrow laughed. "Yeah...the headache things. I dunno. Ani's great at those." She said. "I never had too bad of headaches...well when I drink alone..."   
  
"Gosh you and Ani rarely have too bad of headaches!" Pep said with a laugh.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "She's too tough for a headache to attack her. She'd soak it!" She sighed. "But I have them sometimes." She looked up as the waiter brought Race and Pep their food.  
  
Pep shook her head. "I don't know how Ani does it. Aw, come on. Of course ya have dem sometimes! I have dem a lot." she said with a small chuckle.  
  
Sorrow nodded. she looked up at race. "How about you?" she asked.  
  
"Umm I don't drink too much more smoking." He said.  
  
Pep laughed and rolled her eyes. "You and your precious cigars!" she said jokingly.  
  
Sorrow smirked. "Um I'se not dat hungry so why don't you two eat up so we can go?"  
  
Pep nodded. She took a bite of the food. "You were right Race, this is good!"  
  
Sorrow grinned at them and sat back thinking of Oscar. Race dove in to his food. "Hmm very good!"  
  
When they were done eating, Pep sighed, thinking of those times they had just talked about. "Well, that was really good," she said to Race.  
  
Race smiled. "good I"m glad you like it." He said.  
  
  
Sorrow sighed and stood up. "I've gotta go. I have like 15 minutes to get to da bar. I'll see ya tonight." She said giving Pep a quick squeeze and waving at Race.  
  
"Alright. But if ya don't and I gotta drink dat stuff from Ani, I'm not gonna be happy," she called out to Sorrow as she left.  
  
Race looked at her and laughed. "Ill make shaoh she don't make you drink it." He said.  
  
"Nah, whatever. I don't really mind it, I'se used ta it, I guess. I just really want her ta come home, ya know?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I hope she does come home." He sighed. "Well ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" she replied as she stood up from the table.  
  
Race held out his arm to her after he paid for the meal. "so home?" he asked.  
  
Pep took his arm. "Ya, home sounds good." she said.  
  
Race grinned and opened the door for her. "After you my dear." He said.  
  
Pep smiled and walked at the door. She smirked. "I still have your haaaat!" She said with a laugh.  
  
Race laughed. "So you do. And I still have yours.' He said. "Shall we trade before we get home and they see you wearing me hat? Dey may think something..."  
  
Pep laughed, handing his hat back to him. "I guess..." she said with a playful pout. She burst out laughing.  
  
Race laughed and put his hat on. "You know how Ani jumps to conclusions sometimes." He smirked  
  
Pep smiled. "And we wouldn't want Ani stressed anymore den she already is, now would we?"   
  
Race laughed. "Yeah that would be a bad idea. She's gonna go nuts anyway, we don't wanna help."  
  
"Yep. Oh yeah, I bettah warn her dat Sorrow is in fact comin home tonight, whethah she likes it or not. That should be fun." Pep said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorrow ran all the way back to the bar. She tried to catch her breath before walking in.  
  
Oscar stood in the bar, waiting for Sorrow. He wondered what was taking her so long.  
  
Sorrow fixed her hair quickly and walked in. she hoped that he wouldn't be to mad at her. she spotted him and quickly walked over.  
  
"Hey Sorrow, what took ya so long?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed and put her hands in her pockets. "They had a big crowd at the restaurant. I left as soon as I could." She said.  
  
"Oh, alright," Oscar said. He sat down and pulled her on his lap. "So, what's da plan for tonight?" he asked in her ear.  
  
Sorrow giggled and smiled at him. "Well um...I hafta go home tonight." She said. "But until den I'se yours."  
  
Oscar pouted. "Alright," he said. "Why's it so important you go home tonight anyways?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I promised I'd come home and hang out wid dem. Dey's miss me." She said. "I'm shoah you can understand."  
  
"Dose stupid newsies ruin all my fun," he mumbled inaudibly. "Alright," he said with a frown.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I'se really sorry. It'll be just tonight. I'll spend tomorrow with you." She said, running her hand through the back of his hair.  
  
  
Oscar sighed. "Well I guess it's okay since you're gonna spend tomorrow with me," he said.  
  
Sorrow kissed him on the lips. "I can't abandon dem." She said. "I mean would you do dat to Morris?" She asked.  
  
Oscar groaned. "But Morris is me bruddah!" he said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Yeah I know dat...well they're like me family...I mean I don't have any of my real family." She said.  
  
Oscar decided to give up on the matter. "Want me ta buy ya a drink?" he offered.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Shoah if ya wanna." She said kissing his forehead.  
  
"What do ya want?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter.  
  
Sorrow smirked. "What do you think?" She laughed.  
  
Oscar yelled over to the bartender. "Two vodkas over heah!" He looked back at Sorrow and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Sorrow grinned at him. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too," he said as he took the vodka and handed it to her.  
  
Sorrow sighed and took a long drink from it. She started to cough.  
  
Oscar rubbed and pat her back, trying to get her to stop coughing.  
  
Sorrow took a deep breath. "Wow that usually don't happen to me." She said.  
  
"Dat's okay it's gotta happen sometimes," Oscar said.  
  
Sorrow smirked. "Yeah I guess I just tried to inhale it I guess." She laughed.  
  
"What's your hurry?" he said with a laugh.  
  
Sorrow laughed. "I dunno. Guess cause I haven't drank since last night." She said, a grin crossing her face.  
  
Oscar smiled at the mention of the previous night. "You're too much," he said with a smirk.  
  
Sorrow licked her lips and quickly looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see her blush.  
  
Oscar stroked her hair. "So, when do ya gotta go back?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow looked up "probably 7 or so.." She sighed.  
  
Oscar frowned. "Dat's not very much time....." he said.   
  
Sorrow sighed. "I know. I hate it. Wanna go do something before I hafta go." She said.  
  
Oscar nodded, taking another sip of the vodka..  
  
Sorrow kissed his neck. "Okay, what did you have in mind?" She asked.  
  
Oscar moaned slightly. "Wanna go home for a bit?" he asked. "I got more vodka dere," he said.  
  
Sorrow laughed. "I know that's what you want." She grinned. "Shoah."  
  
Oscar smiled and stood up after she had gotten off his lap. The two started walking to Oscar's once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Race nodded and opened the door when they got there. "Think she's home right now? Ani I mean."  
  
  
"I don't know. I think she should be, but she may be doin dat thing she does dat she's so secretive about," Pep said with a sigh.  
  
Race nodded. "Have any idea about what it is?" He asked as they walked in.  
  
Pep shook her head. "I have a better idea den some people but I think da only one dat would know is Sorrow, but I'm not shoah," she said.  
  
Race nodded. "Yeah...sometimes I get scared when I think of what it might be." He sighed.  
  
Pep nodded. "Well, she tries like heck not ta let anyone figure it out," she said.  
  
Race froze and elbowed her. "Shhhh..." He said pointing to Ani across the room talkng to Klutzy.  
  
"Oh, right," Pep said, as she shut her mouth. "Should we go see what dey're talkin about?" she asked.  
  
Race nodded and walked over. "Heya Ani"  
  
Ani quikly looked up. "Heya." She said and quickly turned back to Klutzy  
  
"Whatcha talkin about?" Pep asked Ani cautiously.  
  
Klutzy looked up. 'Aw nuttin just stuff about rumours and da like."  
  
"Like what rumours?" Pep asked for either Klutzy or Ani to answer.  
  
Ani sighed. "I don't know if they're true or not...but..." She looked away.   
  
Ani sat back. "Some rumour about Oscar having something to do wid dat Flushing goils murder." She said.  
  
Pep's eye's widened. "Do ya think he actually did it? I mean, I new he liked ta soak people but I didn't think he'd actually help murder someone! Then again, I guess he is Oscar." she said.  
  
  
Race looked at Ani wide eyed. Ani sighed. "I don't know...I mean...he's that type of person I know that, but...if he did I don't want Sorrow being with a murderer.." She stared at the ground.  
  
Pep nodded. "Well, Sorrow's comin home tonight," she said.  
  
Ani looked up and rolled her eyes. "Well I guess it's good she won't' be wid da...sleaze ball." She said clenching her fist.  
  
Pep nodded. She noticed Ani's clenched fists and hoped there wouldn't be another explosion   
when Sorrow got home.  
  
Klutzy sighed and stood up. "I'sell see you all in a bit." He said walking away.   
  
Pep looked up at Ani. "Where's he goin?" she asked.  
  
Ani shook her head. "He better not be going where I think he's going." She said.  
  
Pep raised her eyebrows. "And that would be?" she asked.  
  
Ani sighed and guestured for them to sit down. "He was telling me he was gonna make sure that Oscar was taught his lesson." She frowned.  
  
"Ooo dat's not good," Pep commented.  
  
Ani shook her head. "No it's not. I"m thinking I might need to get   
some of the boys and go out and find him."  
  
"I think dat may be a good idea," Pep said, worried.  
  
Ani nodded. "I'll see you two in a bit. Stay out of trouble." she said and went to find Ditzy and the others.  
  
Pep nodded. "I'll try," she said with a small laugh. She turned to Race. "Dis should be interestin...." she trailed off.  
  
Race nodded. "yeah it will be. You think it's true?"  
  
"I really don't know what ta think. I hope it's not though." Pep replied.  
  
Race sighed. 'Well I know he's raped some of the Manhattan goils. I know that for sure.'  
  
Pep nodded. "Ya, I've hoid about dat," she said.  
  
Race nodded. "Yeah...it was during the strike what I know for sure."  
  
"Oh," Pep said quietly.   
  
Race nodded. "It was...well I'm sure you remember it, but being right there...I dunno sometimes it got pretty bad.' He frowned at the memory.  
  
Pep nodded. "I'm sure it did," she said sympathetically.  
  
Race sighed. "Dey even tried to rape Sarah dat's when we figured out it had been them and da goils didn't talk about it."  
  
Pep's eyes widened a bit. "Does Sorrow know about all dis, though?" she asked.  
  
Race sighed. "Well she might I dunno...do you know where she was during da strike??" He asked.  
  
"I think she was in da refuge," Pep said, thinking back  
  
Race shook his head. "Den she probably doesn't den.' He sighed. "Do you think she'd stay with him if she did? You know her better than me."  
  
"I don't know. Oscar keeps me guessing, cuz ya nevah know how she's gonna act when she's with him. I've nevah really seen a guy control her as much as Oscar, and the sad part is she don't even see it really. And she's usually not one ta be controlled. She just acts so differently around him. He brings out more of her dark side, which she used ta not show as much," Pep said with a sigh.  
  
Race gulped. He tried to figure out how to answer that. "Wow dat's terrible. I don't remember her being dat way either. She used to be the controlling one...I think anyway." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I dunno. I think he lets her do just enough stuff or somethin so that it doesn't seem like it," Pep suggested. "That's just a guess though, I may be completely wrong."  
  
Race nodded. "Yeah I think you'se right. SO wanna go get our minds off of this"  
  
"Alright, but what time is it? I wanna be here when Sorrow gets heah." Pep said.  
  
Race pulled out his watch. "It's about a quarter to seven." he said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorrow pushed Oscar into the door of his and Morris' apartment. "He ain't here is he?"  
  
"Nah, I made shoah he wouldn't be," Oscar replied.  
Sorrow smirked. "Good. Shall we go in then?"  
  
Oscar grinned. "Yep," he said as he opened the door and entered the place.  
  
Sorrow smiled at him. "So were you thinking snuggling on da couch?"   
she asked.  
  
"With da vodka of course," Oscar said with a smirk.  
  
Sorrow laughed. "Of course. We can't do nothing with out dat." She said.  
  
Oscar laughed also and went to get the vodka. He returned to the couch with it. Sorrow smiled and pulled him next to her. "I love being with you." She said.  
  
"I love bein with you too," he said as he rubbed her back.   
  
Sorrow nuzzled her nose against his. "You have just beautiful eyes." She said.  
  
Oscar smiled. "No eyes could even come close to yours. Yours are amazing!" he said..  
  
Sorrow blushed a little. "You'se just saying dat." She said, taking his free and in hers.  
  
"I'se not just sayin dat. Dey're really amazin," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Sorrow smiled and put her arm around him pulling him close, kissing him back. Oscar softly caressed her back, kissing her more slowly and deeply.  
  
Sorrow sat her bottle behind her on the couch wrapping both arms around him kissing him back. Oscar continued kissing her and put his bottle behind the couch also, having forgot about it before. She leaned against the back of the couch, she felt something behind   
her. She laughed a little remembering what it was and that she freaked out.  
  
Oscar paused for a moment, looking into her eyes again. "I wish you were stayin heah all night," he said.  
  
Sorrow sighed and stared back into his eyes. 'Yeah So do I. I wish Ani wasn't say angry...she let's the others have guys over." She sighed.  
  
Oscar frowned. "Well why can't you den?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow shrugged. "My guy happens to be Oscar Delancey."  
  
Oscar shook his head. "I can't believe dat Mozolli sometimes!" he said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. 'She just being protective of us. She don't want nothing bad to happen."  
  
Oscar made a face. "How much longah do ya have?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed and pulled out his watch. She groaned. "it's near seven now." Wanna walk me home?" She asked.  
  
"Alright, lemme just put da vodka away. Want one for da walk?" he offered.  
  
Sorrow smiled. "Shoah." She said standing up. "I'm gonna need to loaded up when I get there." She sighed.  
  
Oscar nodded as he handed her the vodka. "I understand," he said. "Let's go," he said, as he started to walk out the door with her. Sorrow took a long drink. She looked back at him and sighed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Pep nodded. "I wondah when she'll get here," she said.  
  
Race smiled. "well hopefully soon or something." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," Pep repeated.  
  
Race smiled. "Hey wanna play some pokah."  
  
"Shoah! I don't got too much money on me dough," she said with a laugh.  
  
Race smiled at her again. "Aww don't worry about dat! we don't need to bet!" He laughed.  
  
Pep grinned. "Okay!" she said.  
  
Race pulled out his cards and started dealing out. He suddenly laughed." We didn't ask if anyone else wanted to join in " He said.  
  
Pep laughed also. "Whoops." she said.  
  
After passing out the cards Race leaned back. He watched Pep. "You go foist." He reminded.  
Alright," she said. "I got three sevens."   
  
Race went to answer when Ani suddenly burst in with Ditzy behind her. "Uh oh."  
  
"Dis definitely is not good," Pep said quietly.  
  
Race gulped. "We should stay away ya think?" He asked.  
  
Pep's curiosity got the best of her. "I wanna see what's goin on, as bad of an idea dat may be," she said.  
  
Race smirked. "I'll go with you." He said standing up.  
  
Pep stood up also, and walked over to Ani and Ditzy with Race. "Hey you guys. What's da mattah?" she asked.  
  
Ani sighed frustrated. "We've gone EVERYwhere he maybe and we can't find him.. the others are still out looking."  
  
Pep sighed. "I hope dey find him before he does somethin stupid," she said.   
Race nodded. "Yeah I do too."  
  
Ani rolled her eyes. "Klutzy is always doin' sumthin dumb" She said.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Oscar put his arm around her as they walked to the LH. About a block away Sorrow stopped. "You better not go any closer." She said. "It's not safe."  
  
Oscar sighed. "Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow." he said. He gave her a brief kiss and then turned to walk to the bar.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Night. I love you." She said, not knowing if he heard.  
  
Oscar turned around for a moment. "I love you too," he said, and then he turned around and walked into the night.  
  
Sorrow smiled and turned around, walking the rest of the way home. She sighed and climbed up the front steps. She was already missing Oscar.  
  
Oscar smiled to himself thinking of Sorrow. He wished she could have stayed over but he grinned thinking of what the next night would bring.  
  
Klutzy hid in an alleyway he knew the stupid ape should be coming by very soon.  
  
Oscar continued to the bar, almost to the alleyway where Klutzy was hiding. Klutzy heard footsteps and peeked out. He smirked when he saw it was Oscar. He quickly stuck his foot out to trip him.  
  
  
Oscar stumbled over something, not knowing it was a foot. He took his time trying to get up. Klutzy emerged from the dark ness grabbing the back of Oscar's shirt throwing him into the alley against the wall.  
  
Oscar was not ready for anything like this. "Hey, what's dis all about?" he asked, not really able to move.  
  
Klutzy put his hand at his throat. "About you using Sorrow for yer own personal game!"  
  
"What are ya talkin about?" he asked. "I love her!" he protested.  
  
Klutzy glared at him and kneed him in the stomach. "I don't believe dat for one minute." He kicked him as he hit the ground.  
  
Oscar clutched his stomach as he fell down and winced after being kicked. "It's da truth I sweah it!" he yelled out.  
  
Klutzy kicked him again. "You only love one thing about her!" He shouted.  
  
"Dat's not true! I love her! I love everything about her!!" he yelled, wincing as he felt sharp pains in his side.  
  
Klutzy kicked him again a little lower. "Dat's why you're out messing around wid uddah goils huh?!"  
  
Oscar howled in pain. "Where'd ya hear dat? Wherevah ya did, it's not true! I sweah it I sweah it!"  
  
Klutzy stopped to enjoy watching him in pain. "Yeah shoah, you raping and murdering da flushing goil is just a vicious rumour."  
  
"Dat was woik! I wasn't cheatin on her! I hadta do it! It was a job we hadta do!" he screamed out. "Really, I'd nevah do anything ta hoit Sorrow! I promise!"  
  
Klutzy went to kick him again but stopped. "Woik?! A job?! You woik fer Pulitzer!" He shouted and kicked him again.  
  
"Yeah, but me and me bruddah also get jobs ta do like dat!" he cried out.  
  
Klutzy stared at him and considered kicking him again. "Who do you do it for?!"  
  
"Hey dat's none of your dang business!" Oscar said.  
  
Klutzy glared at him. "Sorrow is...Like me sistah. I have a right to know!" His voice strained on the word Sister.  
  
"Alright, alright! We'se in dis organized group thing, alright? Da leadah's name is Blade. Dat's all I can tell ya, okay? Ya shouldn't even know dat much!" Oscar cried out. Klutzy's eyes widened, he shook his head and ran back to the LH.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sorrow sighed and walked in to the LH. She hoped they didn't expect her sooner. She didn't think she'd miss him this bad 5 minutes from leaving him.   
  
Pep noticed Sorrow walk in the door. "You came!" she said, relieved.  
  
She quickly looked up. "what you thought I wouldn't'?" She chuckled. She noticed Ani's glare.  
  
"No, I knew you would," Pep said, looking away for a moment.  
  
Sorrow walked over to Ani. "Well?" She asked.  
  
Ani shrugged. "Well what?" She said.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "I'm not spending the night with him, happy?!"  
  
Ani shrugged again. "Well that'll just give him more time with is other girlfriends." Pep's eyes widened as she heard this. She didn't know why Ani had to say that.   
  
Sorrow glared at her. "He has no other goilfriends! I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Ani smirked. "Yeah you do, Sorrow. You're not dat dumb!"   
  
Pep stood there watching the fight like she usually did when the two had a fight, listening to them both.  
  
Sorrow stepped back. "are you jealous because I've nevah been dis serious about a guy and you think it's what's pulling us a part?!"  
  
Ani shook her head. "I am most coitanly not. I just don't like me best friend sleeping wid a   
moirder!!"  
  
Sorrow gasped. "What?! Don't call him dat!"  
  
Ani looked at her. "what? You mean you don't know?!"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "That I don't know what?!" Ani shook her head and ran upstairs before she did something stupid.  
  
Sorrow looked at Pep. "Do you know what's she's talking about?"  
  
Pep looked at the ground. "Well, rumour has it dat Oscar was da one who raped and moidered dat Flushing goil." She said quietly.  
  
Sorrow's eyes widened. "What?! Oscar would never do dat! He would never!" her voice nearly in tears.  
  
"Well maybe it isn't true. It is just a rumour aftah all," Pep said, not believing a word she had just said. She walked over to Sorrow and gave her a hug.  
  
Sorrow hugged her back. She laid her head on her shoulder. "Oscar...he's not dat type."  
  
Race quickly looked away not wanting to go and say anything to make her blow up. Pep sighed. "I don't know what ta tell ya....cuz it really sounds like he did it..." she said, saying the last part almost inaudibly.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes tightly pushing back the tears. she pulled away. "So um what are we gonna do tonight?" she asked.  
  
Pep sighed. "I wish Ani wasn't so upset," she said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I do too. But um...she's been that way with me for a while now. It's just barely coming out I guess...I don't know why but we seem to be drifting apart."  
  
Race sighed and put his arms around Pep. "It'll be okay." he said.  
  
"I just wish you guys could be how ya used ta be," she said.   
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah me too. I really do. I don't know if it will ever happen dough." She frowned.  
  
Pep's eyes widened a bit. "Don't say dat! It'll get bettah! It has ta! You guys have been best friends since I metcha!" she said.  
  
Sorrow smiled at her."Yeah we have haven't we." She sighed. "Yeah it will. Shall we go upstairs now?" She asked.  
  
"Shoah. Hey, maybe Ani will cool off and forget about things for a little bit," Pep said hopefully. Sorrow laughed as she walked with the other two up stairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Klutzy stumbled up the steps. He was still in shock. From the fact he had beaten Oscar and from what he found out.  
  
Ani walked out of the kitchen after getting a drink of water. "Klutzy?" She called.  
  
Klutzy stood there, catching his breath. "Ani, you'll never believe what I just found out, and what I just did," he said, still quite shocked.  
  
Ani looked at him. 'Try me." She said curious to what it was.  
  
"Well I found Oscar, ya know? So I started soakin him, makin him wail with pain and all, gettin him for bein da sleazebag dat he is." he started.  
  
Ani stared at him. She had a sneaking suspicion that was what had been going on. "yeah?"  
  
"And I kept on tellin him to admit dat he only loved one thing about Sorrow, and dat he had been cheatin on her and stuff, but he kept on denyin it, so I just kept on soakin him," he continued. "Den I told him ta admit ta murderin and rapin that goil. He admitted to it, but he said somethin about still lovin Sorrow, and dat it was just for woik. And den he told me dat he and Morris were a part of dis, organized group or somethin, with a leadah named Blade!" he said, not being able to spit the whole thing out as well as he wanted to.  
  
Ani's eyes widened. "Please tell me you did not just say dey are involved wid Blade!!!" She said. "Please!"  
  
"Dey are," he said.  
  
Ani groaned. "He's...oh my God...she...oh boy..." She tried to speak but couldn't. "This is so not good."  
  
"What? What's with dis Blade? I nevah hoid of him before." Klutzy said.  
  
She sighed. "Okay...Real name Giovanni Rostero??"  
  
Klutzy's eyes widened. "Giovanni? Dat's what he goes by now? Dat's him? Oh boy..."   
  
Ani nodded. "yeah exactly. And...his men don't leave except in boxes. And when dat happens a lot of times dere goils are taken wid dem!"  
  
Klutzy looked terrified. "I told ya you shouldn't have let her even be with him at all!" he said loudly. "Ya should've made her......well, ya should've done something!" he said.  
  
Ani sighed. "I tried!! she snuck off with out me knowing! you remember that!!:  
  
Klutzy sighed. "I know. I just wish she never met da guy!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
Ani walked over to him putting her arm around him. "Yeah I know. You and me both. You'd think she'd be safe from him in da refuge..." She smirked a little.  
  
Klutzy raised his eyebrows. "Well, actually..." he said, thinking about it.  
  
Ani looked up at him. "Yea, actually what??"  
  
"She probably would be safe from him in da refuge," he said.  
  
Ani nodded. "But I meant...that's where they met and...." She sighed. "What you want her to go back?"  
  
Klutzy shrugged. "Just a thought."  
  
Ani tuned around. "You love her but you want her to go back do dat place?!"  
  
"Listen, I don't know alright! I just don't wanna find her somewhere dead or nothin! I just thought..." he said, and then he calmed himself down and lowered his voice. "I just don't know what to think or do, okay?"  
  
Ani sighed. "Alright...yeah I now. I don't wanna find her dead either...maybe you should get some sleep and think it over in da morning?" She suggested.  
  
He sighed. "Alright," he said, as he started walking upstairs.  
  
Ani watched him leave. she sighed and sat down on the couch. She was gonna haft to do her thinking tonight. She laid back down propping her feet.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sorrow heard Ani's footsteps the next morning. She quickly rolled onto her stomach and put her pillow over her head.  
  
Pep sleepily looked over at Ani. "I'se got an idea! How bout you let us sleep in today cuz you feel like bein nice!" she suggested as she saw Ani come into the room.  
  
Ani looked at her. "I am?? Is dat tadays headline?? Cause I haven't read it yet but dat definitely would sell da papes."  
  
Pep eyed Ani. "Ani I'm not gettin up! I don't wanna! So pretend you feel like being nice. Fake it. Just don't make me get up!!!" she said.  
  
Ani rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go a head. sleep." She said as she headed over to Sorrows bunk.  
  
Pep smiled as she laid her head back down. She loved getting her way.  
  
Ani sat down on sorrow's bunk, taking the pillow off of her head. "Hey." She said.  
  
Sorrow reluctantly turned a bit."Heya." She said. "Whaddya want?"  
  
"Well um...' She didn't want to be the one to tell her what Klutzy had done or what he found out. "Just wanted to see how you slept."  
  
Sorrow sighed "okay. I guess. Why?"   
  
Ani shrugged. "Nuttin just worried a bit is all."  
  
Sorrow sat up. "Okay something's on yer mind. Now tell me."   
  
Ani took a deep breath. "Okay...last night...while we were working, Klutzy and me hoid some things about...Oscar. Now hear me out. ' she sighed. "They were very bad. The rumour says dat he raped and murdered the Flushings goil.." She said.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah Pep told me."  
  
Ani looked over at Peppermint. "Oh now did she?"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Finish telling me!"  
  
Ani turned back to her. "Well we found out....that it's true. He did...but..."  
  
Sorrow jumped up. "You lie! He would NEVER EVER do something like that!"  
  
Pep immediately sat up in her bed at the mention of her name. She quickly climbed down to the floor and walked over to the two. "It is true?" she asked, not knowing exactly what else to say.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "No it's not true dis is Oscar we'se talking about here! I can't believe you're accusing him of this!" Pep didn't know what to say. She looked over at Ani.  
  
Ani sighed. "It's true, Sor...I wouldn't lie to you about him."  
  
Sorrow smirked. "You said he had uddah goilfriendS!" She shouted.   
  
"He works for Giovanni!" Ani shouted back.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "No...He can't stand Giovanni! He's told me himself!"  
  
Ani sighed again. "It's true! I don't' wanna believe it eithah!!"  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes. "I"m finding out meself!" She said storming off. She had slept with her clothes on the night before.  
  
Pep looked at Ani. "Where's she goin?" she asked with a groan.  
  
Ani sighed. "She's off to confront Oscar. God...and Klutzy soaked him last night! Damn it!" She kicked at the bunk.  
  
"He did? Hey, how'd ya find out all this stuff? I mean, about da rumours and all?" she asked.  
  
Ani looked up at her. "Sit down. I'll tell you what happened. Wait on second thought, let's go to my "office" She said.  
  
Pep nodded, and followed her into the "office". 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorrow sighed. This was killing her. Ani's words kept playing over in her head. she reached his apartment and pounded on the door. She rolled her eyes. "Great what if he's at woik!"  
  
"Come in, it's open!" Oscar yelled out from his place on the couch. He could barely move. He had been found by Morris and lied a bit, saying that a bunch of newsies had him cornered, and Morris had taken him home.  
  
Sorrow slowly pushed the door open. He didn't sound to good. She walked in and looked over at the couch. "Oscar!" She shouted running over. "Oh my God!"  
  
Oscar groaned a little when he saw Sorrow. He really didn't want her to see him like this, and he didn't want to have to explain. "It's alright, I'm fine," Oscar said right after wincing in pain.  
  
Sorrow bit her bottom lip. "Honey, you don't look alright." She said coming over a little closer. She stared at him, she shook her head. "Who did dis to you!"  
  
Oscar groaned a bit more. "You're little pal Klutzy caught me a little off guard last night. It probably didn't help much that I was a bit drunk, though" he said.  
  
Sorrow sat down on the edge of the coffee table. She smacked herself in the face. "Klutzy!! Damn it!" she shook her head. "He's gonna get it... I"m so sorry...I i'm soo so soooo sorry." She said trying not to cry.  
  
"It's alright, it's okay," he said, wondering if she had been told about his "secret". She probably did know, knowing how the newsies worked. They didn't keep secrets like that.   
  
Sorrow shook her head. "No it's not. It's my fault he was after you and to make mattahs worse it was my fault you were drunk!"  
  
"Nah, it's not," he said. "None of dis is your fault."  
  
Sorrow sighed. She wasn't use to him being this way, a way she couldn't figure out exactly was. She sighed again. "You know it is I'se really sorry. I don't know why he did it..."  
  
"Da SOB kept sayin stuff like dat I didn't treatcha right. He wouldn't believe me when I kept on sayin dat I loved ya," he said.  
  
Sorrow's mouth dropped open. "What?! He knows you do!! what da..." She shook her head. "He's got a few screws loose."  
  
Oscar gave her a small smile. "Maybe da SOB did have some humanity. "I hope she doesn't know about me bein in Blade's gang," he thought silently.  
  
Sorrow tried to smile back. "Can I do anything to help you?? Cause I need to...I..." She sighed.  
  
"You need ta what?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I need to be here for you. For everything...whatever happens I've gotta be by your side to help you. To nurse you back to health..."  
  
Oscar gave her a faint smile. "I don't think dere's much you could do," he said. "Uh, listen Sorrow. Dere's some people comin by heah soon, so ya may not wanna stick around too long," he said nervously, hoping that they wouldn't come when she was there.  
  
Sorrow sat back a little. "Okay...so you want me to leave then?? Okay I can deal with that, if its what you want. I mean...you know..." She started to stand up.  
  
"No, no. It's not that I want ya ta leave, it's just...." he trailed off. He didn't want Blade to get her involved with anything.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah I understand...well no I don't but...Can I come by later maybe? Bring you something?" She asked pulling her hair from her suspenders.  
  
He frowned, hating making her go away like this. "Of course ya can come by later sweet face, and I'll make it up ta ya, I promise," he said.  
  
Sorrow smiled. "Okay what time will dey be gone?? So I won't come with dem here?" She asked. Oscar gestured for her to come closer, he whispered in her ear.  
  
Sorrow smiled and nodded. "Kay, sounds great to me." She walked over and gently leaned down, kissing his forhead. "I love you." She said.   
  
Oscar looked into her eyes. "I love you too. Thanks for stoppin by!" he said.  
  
Sorrow nodded and grinned. "you're welcome. See ya in a bit." She said. Walking towards the door.  
  
"See ya," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door and it was sure da heck was not dominos!  
  
"Come in!" Oscar yelled. "It's open!"  
  
Two burly men came walking in. The shorter one spoke up first. "See Blade it's was true!"  
  
"So it was...." Blade replied.  
  
"SO whaddya gonna do about it???" He asked. "I mean...you know."  
  
Blade walked over to Oscar. "So, we heard you got soaked by a couple of newsies, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did. But dere was a bunch of dem and dey ganged up on me and-"  
  
"And what did they want?"  
  
Oscar winced. He had wished he would just leave it alone. "Dey wanted ta know if I had done da thing to da flushing goil!" he replied.  
  
The shorter guy pulled a face. "why would dey care if you did?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, how was I supposed ta know? Dey just did!" Oscar said.  
  
"And what did you tell them?" Blade asked, getting in his face.  
  
"Well, dey was gonna kill me or somethin-" Oscar started.  
  
"What did you tell dem?" he asked, cutting Oscar off again.   
  
Oscar gulped. "I just told da one dat was stranglin me dat it was for me woik."  
  
"And dat's it?" Blade asked, putting his hand on his infamous knife he always had with him.  
  
Oscar realized he better tell them, or he may not live. "I just told dem dat it was for your gang. But I can explain! See, it was about me girlfriend," he said, mumbling the word "girlfriend".  
  
"I thought we had an undahstandin heah about not tellin about dis thing!" Blade said, outraged.  
  
"I know, but dey aint gonna tell nobody or nothin..." he said. "Dey're just stupid newsies, da cops hate 'em anyways!"  
  
Blade shook his head, a violent look in his eye. "If we get found out at all by da cops, I'm gonna huntcha down, and have your head. "Now Oscar, I'd really hate ta cutcha loose like dat, cuz you got great potential. And since ya did such a good job wit da flushing girl, and   
you'se already pretty bad off as it is, I'se not gonna hoit ya no more, after I do dis," he said as he punched him hard in the face, and then in the stomach, and kicked him where it counted.  
  
Oscar cried out in pain.  
  
"I think my work here is done," Blade said. "Oh, and Oscar. Ya bettah be ready for anuddah job in a few days, cuz I got one lined up special for you," he said with an evil laugh. "Come on Dagger. Let's get outta heah," Blade added, as he headed to the door.   
  
Dagger quickly followed after him slamming the door behind him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in LI:  
  
Sorrow sighed and walked up the stairs. She was relieved to see that Klutzy was not there. He must have went off selling or something.  
  
Pep and Ani had decided not to sell after their talk in Ani's "office". They had made Klutzy sell though, not wanting him to be anywhere near Sorrow for the time being.  
  
Ani looked up when she heard Sorrow come in. "So...how did it go?"  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Okay I guess." She said.  
  
Ani looked over at Pep.  
  
"So, did you talk to Oscar about......you know..???" Pep asked.  
  
Sorrow sat down on the couch. "No...he's hoit really bad. Klutzy was telling him he didn't treat me right and dat he didn't love me...I don't know what to do." She sighed.  
  
Ani rolled her eyes sand shook her head.  
  
Pep gave a concerned look. "Ya didn't even ask him? Den ya gotta   
believe us cuz it's true!" she said. "Why else would we be sayin it?"  
  
Sorrow looked up. "How do you KNOW it is?! Klutzy's lied in da past   
you both know dat! And...why would he do that to some girl, I mean he wouldn't!"  
  
Ani looked up. "DO you even know any of his past?! What he's done!?   
Go ask any Manhattan newsie and tell spin a yarn better than any story teller. He's evil Sorrow!!"  
  
Pep looked at Sorrow oddly. "We've spelled it out for ya, and ya still wont believe it? Didja know dat he's raped some Manhattan girls before, and he tried ta rape Sarah?" she asked.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "Yeah shoah. Goils lie...they know dat he   
wouldn't touch them so they say this stuff..." She closed her eyes and gulped. "God! I'm so stupid!"  
  
Pep put her head on Sorrow's shoulder. "You're not stupid, ya just love him a lot," she said softly.  
  
Sorrow looked up. "But why didn't I just let my self admit dat it was   
true?! I knew it was and I...I..." She put her head in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Ani sighed and looked at Pep shaking her head. She didn't know what to say. She was still angry at Oscar.  
  
"Shhhh......You were just confused," she said, taking her head off of her shoulder.  
  
Sorrow wiped her tears from her eyes. "But I don't wanna leave him.   
I know dese are terrible things but...I can't let him go." She said.  
  
Ani sighed and stood up. I"m gonna go have a smoke. You two talk." she said.  
  
Sorrow looked up at her. "Okay..." She said softly.  
  
Pep sighed at Ani. She had had a feeling she would be the sympathetic one this time around. "Well, what are ya gonna do, Sorrow? We don't wanna see ya get hurt! And if he's involved wit Blade and dose guys...." she trailed off.  
  
Sorrow groaned. 'I know...I've heard da stories...I...want to be with   
him, but I have dis feeling I can't be, I mean unless Blade ends up dead or something but..." She sighed and looked up. "I was in da refuge...couldn't I handle this?"  
  
"I don't know how you could handle this. The refuge is a lot different." she said, "Not dat I've evah been dere, but still."  
  
Sorrow sighed heavily. "He doesn't know I know. I'm suppost to go   
back to his place in a little bit I'll have a long tawk wid him den" She said.  
  
"Alright," Pep said.  
  
Race came up the stairs and found Pep sitting on t he couch. He took his hat off and held it in his hand as he walked over. "Heya." He said.  
  
Pep sighed. "Hey." she replied softly.  
  
Race sighed. 'so um mind if I sit with ya or something?" He asked.  
  
"Of course not," Pep said.  
  
Race smiled and sat down. "So um.." He started. "How's your day   
since I left?"  
  
"A mess," she replied. "I don't know what we're gonna do. Sorrow went back to Oscar's to talk ta him," she said.  
  
Race sighed. "Oh that's great... maybe she'll dump him or sumthin. I mean now dat she knows, I'd hope she would."  
  
Pep nodded. "I hope she does too, but ya nevah know what she's gonna do."  
  
Race laughed a little. "Yeah...but enough about her. How are you   
feeling?" He asked.  
  
Pep sighed. "I don't know. I'm just so worried. I mean, and Ani isn't any help really right now. They've never been so...I don't know, weird to each other for this long. And I'm worried that Oscar will try to bring Sorrow into somethin with Blade's gang. And den all da other newsies would be involved, and it would be all a big mess." she said.  
  
Race sighed deeply. "Oh boy...dat's a big worry, for sure. Um with Ani you think it's possible that she's jealous of their relationship, I mean not necessarily that she want' s Oscar but Sorrow's not paying that much attention to her? " He closed his eyes. "I don't really think she'd be dumb enough to do dat. She knows Blade right?"  
  
Pep nodded. "I'm pretty sure. That's all I know though. I nevah did find out how she knew him or knew about him so well....." she trailed off.  
  
Race groaned. "I can only imagine." He sighed and put his arm around   
her. "Anything I can do?"  
  
Pep sighed. "I don't know. I just wish I knew more than just bits and pieces of everything," she said.  
  
Race nodded. "You know, if you want I'se will talk to her and see if   
she'll tell you or something."  
  
Pep looked over at him. "Wanna try ta find her now?" she asked.  
  
Race looked up. "Shoah if that's what you want. Wanna go with me?"   
He asked.  
  
"Ya," she answered, giving off a small smile.   
  
Race smiled and stood up. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
Pep nodded. "Where do ya think she is?" she asked.  
  
  
"Oscars probably. " He said, quietly. "I have no idea where dat is   
but..."  
  
Pep bit her lip. "We could try to find it," she said.  
  
Race smiled. "Hey I just remembahed a bout where it is." He said.   
'Jack told me once"  
  
"Oh, I guess Jack would know, too," she said with a slight smile.  
  
Race laughed. "Yep you're right. He most coitanly would!" he smirked.  
  
Pep nodded. She had never been to where Oscar lived before, but she tried to pay attention to how to get there just in case she ever needed to again.  
  
Race sighed. "Okay it's dis way I think" He said pointing down a street.  
  
Race quickly pulled her out of the way from a coming carriage. "Dis has gotta be dere neighbourhood." He grumbled.  
  
"And such a nice neighbourhood at dat!" Pep added sarcastically.  
  
Race smirked. "Dis is da woist...ugh." he said pulling her close. "Stay by me, kay?"   
  
Pep nodded. "Alright," she said.  
  
Race sighed and looked back. "I don't wanna come back here evah again." He said, quietly.  
  
"I'm just glad I'se not here alone," Pep said, shivering at some of the looks she was getting from some people.   
  
"Just um try to ignore dem." He said nodding. Knowing that was gonna be dang near impossible.  
  
"God, dese guys are woise den da Brooklyn boys," she commented quietly, clutching onto him a little bit.  
  
Race quickly nodded. "Yes they are. You shoah you wanna go through   
with this??"  
  
Pep shook her head as she saw the familiar face of Blade. Of course, she didn't know him as Blade, she didn't even know him as Giovanni. She just knew he was the person who Ani, (person from LH), and her had to run from, the time that Sorrow had been thrown in the refuge. "Let's get out of here!" she said quickly to Race.   
  
Race looked at her. "But why? Cause of these people? We're almost there."  
  
"No, you don't understand. Remember how Sorrow was in da refuge during the strike? He's why." she said as she tried pointing to him without it being obvious that she was.  
  
Race's eyes widened. "Okay lets' get outta here like now." He said grabbing onto her arm. "C'mon I know a short cut." 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorrow sighed and stared down at the ground as she approached the door. She slowly knocked on the door, afraid of facing him.   
  
Oscar groaned, hoping it wasn't Blade again, but then remembering that Sorrow said she would come by again. "Come in," he called out.  
  
Sorrow slowly opened the door, she swallowed her fear and walked in. She looked over at him and smiled. "Heya." She said. her heart sank seeing him.  
  
Oscar opened his eyes as much as he could. "Hey," he replied softly.  
  
Sorrow walked over towards him, holding a bag in her hand. "So um...they're gone right?" She asked a little uneasy.  
  
Oscar nodded. "Wait, how do you - ?" he started.  
  
Sorrow walked a little closer. She sat down in a near by chair. "How do I what...honey?"  
  
"Never mind," he said quickly. "I'm just glad your here."  
  
Sorrow smiled at him. "yeah...um I brought you some lunch, cause I doubt you were able to eat anything yet." she said.  
  
Oscar tried to smile. "Thank ya, dat was shoah nice of ya," he said.  
  
Sorrow shrugged. "It's da least I could do." She said. "Oh I better bring it to you." She chuckled a bit standing up.  
  
Oscar tried to sit up, but lay back down quickly when he felt the pain quicken. He had been hurt enough before Blade had come. Now he was hurting a lot more.  
  
Sorrow cringed seeing him in so much pain. With all the pain she was feeling about what he had done but she couldn't push him away like that. She quickly slid on to the couch being careful not to move so much. "Oh baby...."  
  
"Dat's what I get," he mumbled. He tried to force a smile for Sorrow, but he couldn't.   
  
Sorrow looked him over a bit. "What do you mean by that?" She asked him, lightly touching his hand.  
  
"Nothin, nevahmind," he said. "I don't wanna go into it."  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Okay." She said, pulling up the bag to the couch. "I hope I got something you can eat." She said.  
  
"I'm shoah dere's somethin," Oscar replied.  
  
Sorrow smiled at him. "umm...here you go." She said handing him some stuff. She looked him in the eyes but quickly looked away.  
  
Oscar took the food and began eating it slowly, noticing her difference in how she acted. "Hey, anything da mattah?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow looked up. "Um...no nothing." She said. "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You're just avoidin lookin in me eyes, dat's all," he replied.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Just have things on my mind." She said.  
  
Oscar nodded. "Anythin ya wanna share?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Yeah maybe I should." She said playing with her hands.  
  
Oscar looked a little concerned. "What is it baby?" he asked softly.  
  
Sorrow looked up at him. "I know about da Flushing goil" She said quickly.  
  
Oscar looked up. "What? Ya - but - " Oscar started. "I hadta! I sweah! It-" Oscar said, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
Sorrow cringed again. "You had to...." She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I - How could I Sorrow? What was I supposed ta say?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow gulped and shrugged. "I don't know...but...you've...I... what are we gonna do??" She asked.  
  
"What do ya mean what are we gonna do? Dere's nothin ta do!" he replied.  
  
Sorrow looked away. "Shoah. Like it's gonna go down good when he finds out I'm in your life."  
  
Oscar looked a little confused. "Why would he care if you were in me life? I just didn't wanna bring ya inta it, but now dat ya are, why would he care?" Oscar stated.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "He...we...I was never actually officially part of his gang...but... we.." She closed her eyes tightly. "It's a long story." 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorrow kept her gaze completely off Oscar. She couldn't figure out what was gonna happen to them and she actually didn't want to know.  
  
Oscar kept staring at Sorrow. "Well, we have awhile heah, and I'm not goin anywhere. Why dontcha tell me da story," he suggested.   
  
Sorrow sighed. "Okay...I don't know if I can do too well but I'll try..." she said looking up at him. '"where did you want me to start?" She asked.  
  
"Just start at the beginning, wherever you feel the beginning should be," Oscar said.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Well um...it starts from when I was about 12 near 13 and Mountie was well he had been...you know..."   
  
Oscar nodded. "Well um, Ani and me well um da three of us had been..." Sorrow quickly turned around. Blade had stormed into the place, not even bothering to knock.   
  
Sorrow looked up at him and gasped. "Oh...." Her fist clenched.  
  
Blade stared at Sorrow with hatred in his eyes. "Whatcha doin wit dis here scum at your place?" he asked Oscar, still fuming at Sorrow.  
  
Sorrow glared back at him. "Why do you wanna know!?"  
  
Blade took a step closer to Sorrow. "How dare ya talk ta me like dat," he said, his breath on her.  
  
Sorrow sighed. She wanted more than anything to talk back but she didn't want to get Oscar in anymore trouble than he was already in. She just stared back.  
  
"Yeah, dat's what I thought," he said, his hatred for her never leaving his eyes.   
  
Sorrow quickly looked away. Just than Dagger came running in. "Here I am boss!"  
  
Blade eyes drifted over to Oscar. "You nevah answeahed me question. What's she doing here?!"  
  
"She - she's my goil," Oscar said, really not in the mood to get the crap kicked out of him again.  
  
Blade rolled his eyes. "Great me best man is doing McLennan. Out of all da goils in New Yawk..." He took a deep breath.   
  
Oscar grew defensive. "Hey, what's so bad about Sorrow?" he asked.  
  
Blade glared at Sorrow. "Dis B*tch nearly got me caught by da bulls!" He shouted.   
  
"Hey, don't call her dat! How'd she almost get ya caught by da bulls?" he asked, his voice's volume rising.  
  
Blade laughed evilly. "Well she is! She got mad cause I killed her little boyfriend." he smirked. Sorrow narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Oscar looked bewildered. "What? Would someone bother explainin dis ta me?" he yelled from the couch.  
  
Sorrow glared at Blade. "I worked for him...he murdered Mountie."  
  
Oscar's face remained emotionless. He was a bit shocked at Sorrow working for him, but he knew better than to show it. "What was da reason for murderin him?" he asked calmly.   
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Does he NEED a reason?! I mean he just killed him, aftah all da woik he did for him!"  
  
Oscar's expression remained emotionless. "Well Sorrow, sometimes dese things just happen!" he said. "When you're in wit somethin like dis, it's not uncommon for people ta get murdered!" he said, losing his cool a bit.  
  
Sorrow sat back. "Yeah I know..." She said quietly.  
  
Blade smirked. "I'se very impressed in da way you handle her. Maybe I should give you a promotion." He said.  
  
Oscar smirked as best he could in his condition. "Ya, maybe ya should," he said.  
  
Blade stepped closer, ignoring Sorrow. "Yeah dat's what I came here to tawk to you about. I'se been thinking, you've been an loyal employee to me cept for da blabbing part." He said glaring over at Sorrow.  
  
Sorrow quickly looked away. Dagger smirked at her and walked a little closer.  
  
"What kind of a promotion are we talkin about heah?" he asked, interested.  
  
"Well I was kind of thinking of possibly you could be me assistant or sumthin. Well starting out a little lower den dat but I know ya'se would work yer way up" He smirked.  
  
Oscar nodded. "I think dat sounds good," he said, returning the smirk.  
  
Sorrow's heart sank when she heard that.  
  
Blade nodded. "one condition."  
  
"What?" Oscar asked, curious as to what it could be.  
  
Blade looked over. "Dagger...take her out" He said. Dagger quickly grabbed Sorrow pulling her arm behind her back pushing her outside.  
  
Blade looked up. "Do away with her."  
  
Oscar looked up, shocked. "But I can't do dat ta her," he said, afraid of what Blade would say next. "I love her, Blade!" he protested.  
  
Blade shook his head. "Listen you're a good looking guy, da goils won't be able to keep off of you once you're single again."  
  
Oscar shook her head. "I can't do dat ta Sorrow. I just can't! I'll do anythin else for ya in da world but don't make me do dat ta her!" he yelled out, hoping Blade would give in and not try to make him.  
  
Blade took a deep breath. "Alright. You've caught me in a fairly good mood. If you keep her under control and I mean you don't let her breathe a word about you two to anyone I won't send someone else to do the job"  
  
Oscar nodded. "Done," he said. "She'll keep her mouth shut," he added assumingly.  
  
Blade nodded. "Alright good enough. I'll let you know what your next job is tomorrah." He said standing up and walking to the door. He quickly turned around. "Oh and Oscah...DON'T get her get in the way of your job." HE said walking out. Dagger quickly pushed Sorrow in and took off with Blade slamming the door behind him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Oscar switched his gaze to Sorrow. "Sorrow, ya can't breathe a word about dis ta anyone. Ya wont, will ya?" he asked, hoping he'd get the right response.  
  
Sorrow looked over at him and sighed. "About what?" She asked.  
  
Oscar nodded. "Dat's me goil," he said. He opened his mouth to say something else, then shut it realizing he didn't know what he should say.  
  
Sorrow sighed again sitting next to him. "No I really meant what...I mean there's a lot of things." she said.  
  
"Everything. Just, everything," he said with a sigh. "Ya can't tell about Blade or me bein wit him or anythin like dat."  
  
Sorrow gulped. "I wont." She said. "I wont." She was trying not to cry.  
  
  
Oscar put his arms around her best he could. "What exactly didja do for him? I nevah did get da whole story," he asked her softly.  
  
Sorrow felt a little bit safe in his arms, the fact that just weeks before he had murdered a girl slipping out of her mind. She sighed. "Don't tell...please..."  
  
"Now of course I'd nevah tell. I know how dose things woik," he said reassuringly.  
  
Sorrow nodded. 'Okay...um it's kind of long and stuff...I don't want you getting mad at me neitha!"  
  
"I wont get mad at ya, I promise," Oscar said, rubbing her back softly.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Okay back when I was younger and it was basically just me, Ani and Mountie, dere were uddahs but we really nevah associated much wid dem. Well we weren't making much money selling papes and stuff, we had to run da lH by ourselves more or less. Well someone I can't even remembah who it was set us up wid dis guy who was lookin' for some I guess you'ld say "boids"...."  
  
"None of us knew what we to expect, we just well thought it was a pretty good idea. I mean we grew up wid dat stuff why should it be any different now?" Her bottom lip started to tremble a bit.  
  
Oscar nodded. "It's alright," he said softly as he continued rubbing her back.  
  
"Well um we started to do stuff for him and stuff well den aftah a while he wanted us to do something there was no way we could do, I mean it was so not right, it was killing children for God's sake! Sorry...but um so...um." She sighed.  
  
"What? What happened?" Oscar asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed again. "Dis guy who owned dis orphanage owed Giovanni money from a gambling debt and he wanted us ta boin da place down." She shook her head. "Yeah I know part of the job." She said bitterly.  
  
"Ya, part of da job," he repeated. "Well, maybe you just weren't made out ta be doin stuff like dat," he suggested, feeling two things at the same time. If it were him he would have done it, no arguments, but he could understand that she wasn't that way.  
  
Sorrow sighed, she had vainly hoped he didn't feel like that, but he did. "Well," she continued. "First off what was there for us to do? I mean... and I mean I'se kept t'inking what if one of dose children had been me? Or da ones I grew up with?! What if they had parents dat put dem dere only cause dey couldn't afford dem. What if someone did it to my child! well I guess dey felt da same way sorta I dunno. But we told him we couldn't. Not something like that."  
  
Oscar sighed. "I guess I can kinda understand your point. Ya still should've known dat it's not good ta say no to Blade," he said.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. But I didn't...we didn't...no one really knew how he worked! Not back den!"  
  
Oscar nodded again. "So what happened aftah dat? Why'd he do away wit Mountie?" he asked.  
  
"Because he told him no. That we couldn't kill innocent children. That we could do nearly anything but that. NO he didn't plead about it, like Blade will tell you. One of his dead employees told us. Of course he wasn't dead when he told us. He said dat Mountie came in told him we couldn't do dat. That we wouldn't do dat. Blade didn't give him a.." She tried not to swear cause when she did it only made her more angry. "chance to explain...or to say anything else! he just slit his throat and tossed him in a dark alley far away form Little Italy!"  
  
"What's da deal dough? I mean, I can imagine bein a little upset, but why are ya dis upset?" Oscar asked.  
  
Sorrow stared at him. "Why?! He was my first love! That's why!" She said moving away from him on the couch.  
  
Oscar's mouth dropped. "So dat's why you're always talkin about him!" he said, the sound of a little bit of jealousy in his voice. "Why do ya think Blade didn't give him a chance ta explain?" he asked her.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "I don't know! I mean I've been trying ta figuah dat out for years!" She gulped. "Da questions been plaguing me for yeahs.." She said.  
  
Oscar wanted to hold her, seeing her so distraught, but he also felt a bit uncomfortable. After all, she was talking about someone who was her first love, and the thought that he still might've had her if he was alive wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Sorrow slowly looked up at him. "Did you want to know anymore?' She asked quietly.  
  
Oscar studied her a bit, and then nodded. She took a deep breath. "Well um I guess first did you know you knew Ani, um is or was his sister right?"  
  
Oscar's eyebrows raised. "Mozzoli? Dat's his sistah? I guess I aint nevah caught his last name," he said.  
  
Sorrow slowly nodded. "Yeah...he never really let it out, neither did she until aftah his death." She sighed.  
  
"So is dat how you and her got so close?" Oscar asked. "Cuz ya were goin out wit her bruddah? Or didja know her before him?"  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Um dat's how we go close. He sorta brought me to LI. I used to live in any place I could hid from da bulls aftah I ran from da orphanage."  
  
Oscar looked up at her. It was all becoming a little clearer now.  
  
"Well da guy came to us about 6 months latah and we had been suspecting Giovanni had something to do wid it cause it was sorta in his style though he really didn't have one den but he confirmed our suspicions." She took a deep breath. "We told some people and it got back to da bulls. He caught wind of it and conveniently let them know not that we had been INVOLVED with some of the stuff but had done it on our own. Well let's just say Ani and a couple of uddahs escaped dem but I didn't..."  
  
Oscar nodded "What happened when you were in da refuge?"  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Yeah dis was my foist time in da refuge. I was really scared and stuff...." her voice trailed off.  
  
"What happened dere?" he asked softly.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Well while I was dere Snyder's nephew was woiking for him and I had hoid rumahs about him doing things to da uddah goils. He always seemed really nice to me, unlike his uncle. But one day, he had me bring him his lunch..." she shuddered at the thought of what followed.  
  
Oscar closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow looked back up at him. "He stood up from his chair, walking over he took da tray from me hands setting it on the desk. I didn't know what was going on so I didn't move.' She gulped. "He suddenly pushed me against the wall, really hard, and started to kiss me.." She closed her eyes tightly, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Den what happened aftah dat?" Oscar asked, not really wanting to know but needing to.  
  
She pulled her head up and squeezed her eyes shut. "He started to feel around on me, grabbing my chest, putting his....I'm sorry I'm gonna be sick." She said quickly standing up. Oscar could feel fury building inside him. He watched her as she stood up.  
  
Sorrow quickly wiped her eyes and sat back down. "He didn't get all da way, I kneed him, pulling out from under him. I grabbed his keys from the waist of his pants and got out of there as fast as I could. It was more easy den you'ld think, dey didn't watch ya too much sometimes. When I...got out I... tossed the keys by the gate once I was completely out."  
  
Oscar looked at Sorrow with concern in his eyes. "I'se sorry ya had ta experience dat," he said.  
  
Sorrow sighed and nodded. "Yeah...but." She sighed. "did you want to hear more is dat enough?"  
  
Oscar looked into her eyes. "I wanna know da whole story," he said, keeping his gaze on her.  
  
Sorrow nodded." Okay. Well um I was on da streets for about 3 days or so and den da bulls finally caught me taking me back in. I was in solitary for about 3 weeks and den dat's when I met you..." She smiled.  
  
Oscar smiled also. "Yeah, I remembah dat. Who would've known dat Uncle Wease draggin me wit him dat day would be such a good thing? I knew I liked ya from da start," Oscar added.  
  
Sorrow blushed a bit and looked up. "Yeah it was a wonderful thing. The most wonderful thing that's evah happened to me." She giggled. "So you really did?"  
  
Oscar nodded. "Of coise! From da moment I laid eyes on ya! I knew you were special," he said.  
  
Sorrow gently put her arms around him. "And I you. Even though they were saying all dat stuff about you to each other while you were dere."  
  
Oscar shrugged. "What can I say? I'se got meself a little reputation."  
  
Sorrow nodded."yeah well I didn't care either. You were just too...hmmm." She sighed  
  
"Too what?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow smiled at him. "You were so beautiful, I know that sounds nuts but you were, I don't' know how explain how I felt."  
  
Oscar stroked her hair. "I think I can understand whatcha felt. I feel da same about you," he said softly.  
  
Sorrow grinned and leaned closer to him. "Wow..." She said softly kissing him on the lips.   
  
Oscar smiled to himself as he kissed her back. He looked lovingly into her eyes again. "I love you so much," he said.  
  
Sorrow stared back into his eyes. "I love you too!" She said scooting closer to him.  
  
Oscar sighed, forgetting about any pain he felt from the previous day. He was just glad to have Sorrow with him like this.  
  
Sorrow put her head softly against this shoulder, grabbing a hold of his hand, gently caressing it. she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
Oscar returned the smile. "Feel good ta get dat off ya chest?" he asked, nuzzling her head a little.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah it does. It shoah does." 


	14. Chapter 14

Race gulped. "What do you think he was doing there?"  
  
Pep bit her lip. "I don't know, but I really do not think it's a good thing," she said worriedly.  
  
Race sighed. "let's get in da LH quickly. Should we tell Ani??" He asked.  
  
Pep nodded. "I think we should. Maybe she'll have more of a clue about it than us," she said.  
  
Race opened the door and ushered her in. He sighed and looked up as they saw Ani coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ani....." Pep started. "Uh..." she said as she looked at Race. "We could we all talk or somethin?" she asked.  
  
Ani looked over at them. "Yeah shoah, what about?" She asked  
  
"Well, me and Race were gonna try ta find Sorrow, and so we figured we'd check Oscar's place," she started. "Den when we neared da place, I saw dat guy. Da guy dat got Sorrow in jail."  
  
Ani's eyes widened. "What was he doing?" She asked, emotionless.  
  
Race sighed. Just standing around talking to some people I guess.' he said. Pep nodded nervously.   
  
"I know it's been awhile but I never could get his face out of me head," she added.  
  
Ani sighed. "Yeah I don't think you would." She clenched her teeth. "Dat Bastard!" She shouted. "Okay I don't want you two leaving da LH ya hear me?? Klutzy! Ditzy!"  
  
"What? What's goin on?" Pep asked her.  
  
Ani sighed." He may have seen you, and if he did he still knows we're...still around for sure." She said.  
  
"Well who is dis guy? Why did he want ta get you guys in da refuge anyways?" she asked.   
  
Ani closed her eyes. "Do the names Giovanni Rostero or Blade ring any bells?" She asked not wanting to talk about her brother. She closed her eyes. she didn't want to bring up her brother but had no choice. "He murdered Mountie!"  
  
Pep's eyes widened. "He murdered Mountie?" she asked shakily. She had always heard that Mountie had been murdered but Ani never talked about it much.  
  
Ani nodded. "He just murdered him in cold blood!" She shouted.  
  
"B-but...why?" she asked. She had never known Mountie. She had come about four months after he had died, when Ani was fourteen and had just become the leader recently.  
  
Ani leaned against the railing and started to cry a rare thing for he. "He wouldn't cooperate...no we wouldn't cooperate with him!"  
  
Pep looked crushed seeing Ani cry. She put her arm around her. "What do ya mean ya wouldn't cooperate with him?" she asked, not knowing of their previous employment with him.  
  
Ani gulped. "We used to work for him. Doing small things to make extra money.' she said in a hushed voice. "He wanted us to kill some children. Sorrow couldn't do it. she told him, that, him being Mountie, he couldn't force him self to even try to make her. I told him there was no way in hell I was gonna kill those kids cause they could be the children here next..."  
  
Pep nodded, looking down. "And he just killed him like dat?" she asked quietly.   
  
Ani closed here eyes. "Yep just like dat. Slit his throat, from ear to ear." She said.  
  
Pep gasped. "I can't believe someone would do dat. I just - It's so hard ta believe some people are like dat," she said.  
  
Ani looked up. "Well dat man is." She said matter of factly. "So you two stay in here. We're gonna check things out and see what's going on."  
  
Pep shook her head. "I wanna come wit ya," she said stubbornly. "I'm no help stayin heah, and I wanna help. I can't just sit here and wait for somethin ta happen!"  
  
Ani sighed. "Okay...but I ain't taken responsibility for ya!" She said.  
  
Race stood there opened mouthed. "What?!"  
  
Ani turned around. "Racetrack you stay here." She turned to Pep. "you comin?"  
  
"I'm comin," Pep's heart had sank a bit when she heard the stuff before from Ani. She always thought she kind of had looked her out for. She shook it off, mentally kicking herself for thinking it. "Besides, I can take responsibility for myself. I aint eleven no more," she reminded her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Oscar thought of all the information he had just received. He now understood the tension between Sorrow and Blade. He sighed as he continued rubbing Sorrow's back softly.   
  
Sorrow sighed and put her feet up on the coffee table. "So um how you feeling now?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't feel as bad as I did yesterday, but I'se still pretty sore in a couple of places," he replied.  
  
Sorrow scowled. "What...um is dere anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked, clutching his hand.  
  
"Nah, just you bein heah is enough ta make me feel loads bettah," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
Sorrow smiled and kissed his cheek, "There is no where I'd rather be." She said. "But um..."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "What's gonna become of us?" She asked. "I mean...they're gonna ask me what happened and I can't say anything, I mean....I don't know what I mean."  
  
"I don't know what's gonna happen eithah. All I know is dat ya can't get in da way no mattah whatcha think. I don't wanna lose ya," he said quietly.  
  
Sorrow bit her bottom lip. "I won't I promise you that. I won't. I learned da hard way not to." She said looking away.  
  
Oscar nodded. "I'se glad. Cuz I don't know what I'd do without ya." he said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "You'ld find someone else. You would." She said. "I mean...I don't know if it would...well I wouldn't want you to waste your whole life wishing I was still alive."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like dat. I'se not plannin on ya leavin me anytime soon!" he said.  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I don't want to leave you either and I don't want you to leave me."  
  
Oscar kissed her softly. "Ya don't hafta worry cuz neitha of dose two things are gonna happen," he said.  
  
Sorrow kissed him back. "Good. Um you think I should get back soon so dey don't worry about me?" She asked. "Well anymore than they already are dat is."  
  
Oscar smiled at her. "Maybe dat would be a good idea. Ya don't want dem ta get even more worried," he agreed.  
  
"I"ll miss you." Sorrow said kissing him deeply, running her hand through his hair.  
  
"I'll miss ya too. Don't stay away for too long," he said.  
  
Sorrow slowly stood up. "You know I won't." she said slowly walking away.  
  
"Good," he said, gazing into her beautiful eyes.  
  
Sorrow smiled. "I love you." She said putting her hand on the   
doorknob.  
  
"I love you too," he said as he watched her leave. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ani sighed. "Alright so you were on your way to Oscar's, I think we should probably start there.  
  
Pep nodded. "As good as a place as any," she agreed.  
  
Ani looked back at the two boys. "You two know where he lives?" She asked.  
  
Ditzy nodded "Yeah I do. I'll lead the way."  
  
Pep shivered as she saw the cold faces of the people out on the street. Again, she was glad she wasn't there alone.  
  
Sorrow stepped out of Oscars and slowly walked away. She wanted to stay with him but there was no point in it right now.   
  
Ditzy was a few feet a head of them but he quickly stopped. "What is it?" Pep asked.  
  
Klutzy eyes widened. "Sorrow!" HE shouted running over towards her.  
  
Sorrow looked up, she couldn't move. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
Pep watched Sorrow as Klutzy was running towards her. She didn't look too good in her opinion. She looked really stressed or something.  
  
Sorrow looked up. "Oh heya Klutzy." She said quietly folding her arms staring at the ground.  
  
Klutzy grinned at her. "Wow, where have you been?"  
  
Sorrow groaned. "I've been around... Thinking and stuff." She said.  
  
Pep ran to Sorrow and Klutzy also. "Race and I came ta look for ya, but we couldn't cuz we saw dat guy," she said, lowering her voice nearing the end of her sentence.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I have no idea...what guy?' She asked.  
  
Pep sighed. "The guy who got ya in the refuge and....ya," she said, not wanting to say the last part.  
  
Sorrow nodded" Oh him. I haven't seen him for years." She lied.  
  
"Oh, well Race and I saw him when we were comin heah, so we decided ta head back and tell Ani and stuff," she said.  
  
Ani stepped forward. "Sorrow you're lying. You saw him."  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "No I"m not! I didn't!!" She shouted.  
  
Ain shook her head. "you're not telling me da truth."  
  
Klutzy stepped in. "If she says she hasn't seen she hasn't seen him!"  
  
Pep studied Sorrow for a moment. She was acting different to how she had acted just awhile before when they had talked. She also wondered how she could have not seen him, for he had been right by Oscar's place, so Race had told her.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "I...don't wanna talk about it!" she shouted and stared walking past them.  
  
Ani grabbed her. "You gonna tell me?! You know what he did!"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "How the hell could I forget?!" Pep stood watching the two, afraid to say anything.  
  
"Ani why da heck do ya keep bringin dat up, huh? We all know it happened, ya don't hafta keep remindin us! Can't ya see da goil has gone through a lot today?" Klutzy yelled as he attempted to pull Sorrow out of Ani's clutches.  
  
Ani glared at him. "What?! You want me to just forget me bruddah?! Like he nevah existed?! IS that it, huh???"  
  
"No we don't want ya ta forget about you're bruddah!" Klutzy yelled. "Dat's not what I said!!"  
  
"Den what do you want from me?! I want revenge but she's keeping her mouth shut! I didn't think she could keep anything shut." She said glaring over at Sorrow.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes. Why did her best friend think so lowly of her? It drove her even crazier.  
  
Pep knit her brow. "Why do ya gotta go and say dose things? All it does is make things worse Ani!!!" she yelled.  
  
Ani glared at her. "You know if she hadn't been her me bruddah would still be alive!" she took a deep breath. "And how does she honour his memory?! By screwing a Delancey."  
  
Sorrow shook her head and Ani. "You haven't got a clue what you're talking about! I love Oscar!!" She shouted.  
  
"Ani I think you should take a turn at dis whole shutting your mouth thing. I think it would be a foist for you," Pep said hotly. She couldn't stand that instead of trying to make things better between her and Sorrow, she was deliberately making it worse.  
  
Ani sighed and stepped back a little. "I just wanna know how she could have loved him and then went of with that creep..." Klutzy nodded a bit at hearing this.  
  
Sorrow brushed her hair of her face. She didn't have an answer for that. "I just do. And dere isn't a day dat goes by dat I don't wish dat he was still here by me side. Dat I had just gone through with it cause he'd still be alive. Dere isn't' a day dat goes by dat I don't blame meself for his death."  
  
Morris had been walking around getting some fresh air when he heard the little argument going on. Being the ape that he was, he decided to try to go stir things up a bit.   
Sorrow stepped back a little. "Now if you excuse me I"m gonna take off now." She said.  
  
"Where are ya goin?" Pep called out to her.  
  
Sorrow turned around."I don't know. I should probably be alone right now." She sighed, she didn't want to tell them she was headed towards the cemetery.  
  
Morris walked up to Ani. "Awww, whinin about yer bruddah's death again?" he said snidely.  
  
Ani looked up at him. She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I should make it so you have a bruddah's death to whine about and see how you feel!" she shouted.  
  
Morris shook his head. "Sheesh, dat tempah of yours is somethin else. Maybe you'd feel bettah if ya had your own guy ta hold ya and make ya feel bettah?" he tried. "Cuz I know I'se available!"   
  
Ani shook her head. Yeah available for what?" She asked. Maybe I"ll just kill him right now. she thought to herself nearly laughing out loud.  
  
Morris gave an apelike confused look. "Ya know. Available available," he said.  
  
Ani looked desperately at the to others. "Yeah well for what?! I mean you available to paint our LH? Cause if dat's what you mean I" don't pay too well."  
  
Morris looked at her, still confused. "Well, actually, I'se available for dat - I mean - dang it! No! I'se not available ta paint da LH I'se available ta hold ya and make ya feel bettah and stuff!" he said. "Dang woman you're confusin me!" he added.  
  
Ditzy looked over at him. "So um Morris how would you make her feel better "and stuff"?"  
  
Morris shot a glare at Ditzy. "Hey, dat's none of your business!" he said.  
  
Ani smirked. "No um I'd really like ta know too. Or do you even know how?"  
  
Morris frowned, puzzled. "I know how! I think...." he trailed off.   
  
Ani looked at the others and laughed. "Yeah well maybe you could have your bruddah show ya..." She said quickly looking at the ground.  
  
Morris kept his puzzled look on his face. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
Ditzy shook his head. 'Aww c'mon let's leave da stupid Ape to think about it." He said.  
  
Ani smirked and sighed. 'yeah." She said and stared to walk away.  
  
Morris stared after her. "Hey! We was talkin!" he yelled as he watched her walk away with the others.  
  
Ani looked back at him and shrugged."Yeah well the whole thing went ovah both yer heads!" she shouted.  
  
Morris kept staring after her, his mouth open. "But I'se only got one head, not two!" he protested, missing the "joke" completely.  
  
Ani shook her head. "And he thinks I want him..' She smirked and walked away.  
  
Just then Morris shook his head. "Boy it scares me how much she wants me," he thought aloud. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ditzy sighed. "Um.... DO you want one of us to look for her Ani?" he asked.  
  
Ani sighed. "I dunno. I think she'll be okay. I mean I Have no idea where she's goin but..."  
  
"I'll go look for her," Klutzy said, volunteering. "I don't want her gettin hurt."  
  
Ani nodded."Yeah Okay but you be careful." She said. "Pep Ditzy let's hurry and get home. Pep nodded and began following Ani.   
  
Klutzy walked the other way of the other three on his search of Sorrow.  
  
Ditzy walked backwards watching Klutzy head in the direction that Sorrow was headed, he turned around and sighed.  
  
Klutzy thought of the possible places Sorrow could be. He tried to think of any good places to be alone that she would know about.   
  
Sorrow pushed open the cemetery gates. She was relieved that the gates were still open. Sighing she started to walk on the dirt road towards Mountie's grave. Suddenly it came to him. They had just been talking about Mountie, so maybe she went to visit his grave or something. It was worth a try. He started off towards the cemetery.  
  
Sorrow nearly tripped over a headstone in the dark. She shook her head catching her balance. She should be able to find his grave in pitch-black dark, she'd been there enough.  
  
As Klutzy walked to the cemetery, he thought of the time he had first felt his love for Sorrow. It was a couple of months after Mountie had died that he had first realized it. He thought about how angered he felt knowing she was now involved with Oscar. He was sure that Mountie wouldn't have wanted her to be with him. He was sure Mountie would want her to be with himself since he couldn't have her anymore.  
  
Sorrow brushed some dirt off of her shoes and headed towards the grave. She sighed kneeling down, touching his tombstone. A tear ran down her cheek..  
  
Klutzy sighed as he continued thinking about it. He wished he could just make her realize that he was the guy for her and that Oscar was major trouble, which he was. He didn't understand why after all his warnings and stuff, she still refused to see what a creep Oscar was.  
  
Sorrow laid down on his grave running her fingers over his name. "I'm here Joey..." She said softly.  
  
Klutzy could see the cemetery right ahead. He hoped to find Sorrow there. "It's a good thing I know where Mountie's grave is," he thought as he made his way over to it.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I don't know what to do. I'se shoah you're looking down on me shaking yer head..." She sobbed.  
  
Klutzy stopped when he heard a voice in the darkness. He dimly saw Sorrow by   
Mountie's grave. He crouched down and decided not to interrupt her, watching and listening to her silently.  
  
"I mean...he's da enemy, I know I shouldn't feel da way I do. I dunno why I'se do. I know how you felt about him, especially how you would knowing he's involved wid yer..." Her voice trailed off as she cried harder.  
  
Klutzy sat there frozen. It was hurting him so much to see Sorrow hurting like this, but at the same time, it hurt him so much to hear her saying how much she loved Oscar.  
  
Sorrow ran her hand through the dirt near his headstone. "You're so disappointed in me...I don't blame ya. Everyone else is too...I can tell by da way dey act towards and around me." She buried her head in her arms.  
  
Klutzy continued sitting there, listening, and letting himself feel all the hurt and pain around him.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes tightly, and sighed. "I can undahstand if you'se hate me now...I'se not too fond of meself neitah."  
  
Klutzy sighed quietly. He wished he could tell her that no matter what she did he would always be there for her. However, he could not bring himself to do it just yet.   
  
She slowly sat up. "Gina really hates me. She keeps calling me a whore. I suppose she is right dough, I'se am wid Delancey aftah all..."  
  
Klutzy couldn't stand it any longer. He debated whether or not he should go over to her and wrap his arms around her. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but he just couldn't stand seeing her so upset, and more so than usual.  
  
Sorrow pulled out a cross on a chain from under her shirt. She kissed it gently. "I still have your cross..." She said. "I still remembah when you gave it to me when you left..."  
  
"Sorrow? Is dat you? It's Klutzy," he ended up saying quietly.  
  
Sorrow quickly looked up. "Klutzy??" She asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, walking over to her and putting his arm around her.  
  
Sorrow shook her head putting her arms around his neck. "I don't know..." She sobbed, unable to control the tears.  
  
Klutzy stroked her hair as he held her. "Everything's gonna be alright.   
  
Sorrow held him closer, "no it's not! I can't help how I feel it's...tearing everything and everyone I love apart...I'm..." She couldn't talk anymore.  
  
"Your what?" he asked softly.   
  
She pulled away. "I don't desoive to live. I should be in dis ground, not Mountie!"  
  
"Sorrow, don't say dat. It's not your fault. Ya had no idea dat was gonna happen!" he said.  
  
Sorrow stared at him. "I...do you remember dat night? It was me who made him tell him! I shoulda known it was wrong! Dat when he walked out dat door I"ld nevah see him again."  
  
Klutzy shook his head. "Ya had no idea dat was gonna happen dough! Ya can't blame yourself, and ya can't live your whole life blamin yourself! It just happened. We all miss him a lot, but nobody blames you! Somethin was bound ta happen, bein involved wit Giovanni!" he said as he walked towards her.  
  
Sorrow folded her arms and sobbed. She couldn't tell anyone that she was again, more or less involved with the same man that Killed Mountie, and if she did he'd take another man she loved from her and or possible kill her.  
  
Klutzy put his arms around her once more. "Hey, Sorrow? What's up with ya? I mean, ya looked a little, I dunno, scared or somethin when we saw ya..." he said.  
  
Sorrow stiffened up. "um um..' She stammered." I was just a little, um, distressed from seeing Oscar is all, and he's in pretty bad shape." She said not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I still say da bastard deserved it," he said under his breath.   
  
Sorrow took a deep breath. "Um I'se a little tired how about we'se go home now?" She asked.  
  
Klutzy nodded. "Ya, I think da others will be happy ta talk ta ya too."  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I kinda doubt it...I'm not...well...I dunno." she said taking one last look at Mountie's grave.  
  
Klutzy and Sorrow started walking out of the cemetery. Dagger had been watching them, although the two didn't know it. Blade had sent him to follow Sorrow without her knowing, which he was a pro at. He grinned evilly as he saw them leaving, and started walking to report back to Blade. 


	18. Chapter 18

heavily as they got to the lodging house. She looked from Ani to Ditzy. "Why do I have the horrible feeling that everything is falling apart just about now and nothing can be put together?" she asked quietly. 

Ani sighed, closing her eyes. "So it wasn't just me." She put her hand to her head. "I'se such a lousy leadah!" She groaned.

"No ya aren't!" Pep said loudly. "None of dis is your fault!"

Ditzy nodded. 'She's right it's not. It's just happening. Der's gotta be away we can fix it dough." He said.

Ani opened the LH door. "Maybe." she said quietly.

"But how?" Pep asked exasperatedly. "I want to do something to make it bettah but I can't think of nothin for me ta do!"

Ani turned around. "We'se gotta figuah out what is wrong before we can fix it. Let's not think about it tanight, lets just try have...I dunno maybe some fun or something with what's left of the night. Alright?"

"Alright," Pep said. "What do ya have in mind?" she asked.

Ani shrugged. "I dunno, you know I'se aint much of one to have fun in da foist place."

Ditzy folded his arms. "Come on, I've seen ya have fun plenty of times before!" he said. "You're pretty good at it too," he added with a small laugh, trying to lighten things up a bit.

Ani smirked. "Yeah well I...what should we do?"

She asked. "Should we wait till Klutzy gets back?"

Ditzy nodded. "Dey need ta have fun as badly as we do," he said.

Klutzy sighed as they came to the LH door. He wished their walk to it had not been so silent. He opened the door and the two walked in.

Sorrow stared at the ground following him in. She was so scared that if she spoke she would talk about what had happened.

ANi looked up. "About time you two. Where did ya go?" She asked a little suspicious.

Klutzy glanced at Sorrow. "We just..." He started. He didn't want to go on, not knowing if Sorrow wanted to talk about it right there or not.

Sorrow looked up. "I was on a walk, he found me we walked around together for while is all. Nothing happened Ani, not like you think."

"Did I say anything?" Ani asked her eyes wide open.

"Hey, why don't we start thinking about the fun we're gonna have," Pep cut in. "We still don't know what we're doin for fun."

Sorrow sighed. "Um do will still have dat old phonograph?" She asked Ani.

Ani stood up from the couch. "Yeah I think so. It's in the office if we do let me go see." She said.

Pep smiled. "Can I go get Race?" she asked.

Sorrow smiled lightly. 'Naw he gets to stay up dere and smoke his cigars...of course you can!": she laughed lightly trying to seem happy, but inside she was wanting to just die.

Pep grinned as she ran upstairs to get him. She found him, of course, just lighting a cigar. "Hey, how many of dose have ya had today?" she asked.

Race counted on his fingers for a second. "Four I t'ink." He laughed.

Pep shook her head. "Well do ya wanna come down with us and have some fun or are ya too busy tryin ta smoke a whole thing of cigars in one day?" she asked with a giggle.

Race laughed. "I'll c'mon down.' He said standing up. "Show me da way." He smiled.

"Like you don't know by now," Pep said as she led him downstairs.

Race shrugged maybe deys moved it while I was up stairs.' he said.

"Uh huh..." she said with a laugh. "Hey guys, didja find it?" she asked when she saw them.

Ani nodded. "Yep we did. still in pretty good condition too." She looked over at Sorrow who was sitting on the couch fiddling with her hands. Klutzy noticed Sorrow and sat next to her.

Sorrow looked up a bit. "Heya.' She said quietly.

"Hey," Klutzy replied. "Ya know, it's no fun ta have fun if ya aren't havin fun," he said.

Sorrow sighed. "Yeah I guess...I"se just ain't in da mood for having fun right now." She said.

Klutzy shrugged. "Maybe if ya try it, it'll help take your mind off of things," he said.

Sorrow gulped. "Maybe..." She said quietly. She sighed. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

"Of course not! How could I hate ya Sorrow?" he asked. "How can I hate the person I think is right for me?" he thought silently.

Sorrow Looked up at him. "I don't know! I mean you should aftah what I've done ta everyone, especially you..." She sighed.

Klutzy remained silent for awhile. "I don't hate ya," he said quietly as he looked down at his hands.

Sorrow nodded. she went to say something but was interrupted by Ani. "Hey you two jist gonna sit dere like bumps on a log."

Sorrow sighed. "A bump on a log is more exciting then me." She grumbled

"Nah, dat's not true," he said with a small smile. He looked at Sorrow. "Do we wanna make her mad, or do we wanna get up off dis log?" he asked.

Sorrow laughed. "I dunno she might get mad eidah way." she laughed. "Maybe I should make shoah Error gets ta bed."

"Alright," Klutzy said. "Want help?" he asked, standing up.

Sorrow sighed and thought for a moment. "Yeah shoah." She said.

"What's been with him dese past couple of days?" he asked. "I haven't seen him 'cept for at night when he's sleepin."

Sorrow sighed. "I dunno I think he's thinking we'se mad at him for the toilet thing on Saturday. It wasn't his fault, but he blames himself for everything."

"Dat kid's too hard on himself," Klutzy said, shaking his head. "I wish he wouldn't blame himself like dat!"

Sorrow nodded as she opened the bunkroom door. "Yeah I know how he feels." She said quietly.

Klutzy frowned slightly at her comment, but didn't say anything about it. He laughed when he saw Error playing cards with himself. "He shoah does know how ta entertain himself," Klutzy said.

Sorrow walked over and sat down on the bunk by him. 'Who's winnin'?" She asked.

Error looked up. "Me!" he said proudly.

Sorrow laughed. "Well dat's good. Dat wouldn't be very good if you were losing to yourself. Well you about ready to hit da hay?" She asked.

Error pouted. "Can't I stay up a little longah? Just till I finish this game?" he asked with an angelic look to him.

Sorrow smiled at him and looked at Klutzy. "What do you t'ink, Should we let him finish da game?"

Klutzy laughed. "Are ya almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'll be done in less than five minutes!" he said.

sorrow sighed. "awright but den right ta bed!" She said.

Error grinned. "Okay! I promise!" he said as he continued playing with his cards.

Sorrow smiled. "I'll be right back." She said standing up walking over to the washroom. She shook her head trying not to feel so emotional.

"So are ya havin fun?" Klutzy asked Error while watching him intently play with the cards. He sighed as he thought of how his life was at seven years of age.

Error nodded and kept playing with his cards. "Very much so!"

Klutzy laughed. "Well good!" he said.

Sorrow came back out in her nightgown. "Heya boys." She said sitting back down next to Error. "I'se gonna go ta bed aftah I get you to sleep." She said.

"Okay," Error said. "I'se just about done anyway, just one more thing...yep! All done!" he said.

Sorrow giggled. 'Alright put da cards up and hop into bed." She looked up and smiled slightly at Klutzy but memories of what he had down to Oscar came back to her. She quickly looked away

Klutzy frowned as he saw Sorrow had looked away from him.

Error did as he was told and climbed into bed.

Sorrow quickly tucked Error into bed kissing him on the forehead. she felt motherly around him she couldn't help it.

Klutzy smiled to himself as he watched Sorrow. He wished he could see that side of her more often, the side that was usually covered up with Oscar.

Sorrow grinned at Error. "Alright now I'se gonna dim da lights a bit Okay? You can handle dat right?" She asked brushing the hair out of his face.

Error nodded. "I can handle dat," he said as he yawned a bit.

Sorrow laughed standing up. "Alright. I'll see ya bright tomorrah morning." She said. "Good night." She left the room not even looking at Klutzy.

"Ya, goodnight," Klutzy said as he followed Sorrow out of the room.

Error yawned again. "Goodnight," he said sleepily.

Sorrow quickly walked to the girl's bunkroom. She hoped Klutzy did not follow her. She didn't know if she could handle it right him."

"You goin ta sleep?" Klutzy called after her.

Sorrow sighed. "I doubt I can but I'se gonna try!" She called back.

"Alright, I guess I'll tell da uddahs," he said as he started down the stairs.

Sorrow walked over to her bunk and laid down. She wanted to go back to Oscar but she knew Morris would be there by now.

Klutzy finally got to everyone. "So, what did I miss?" he asked. "Oh yeah. Sorrow is goin ta sleep, so she won't be down," he added.

Ani looked up at him. "Did she say why?" She asked standing up.

"No, she just said she was gonna try and go to sleep," Klutzy replied.

Ani sat backdown. "You didn't miss nuttin cept for Race staring at Pep." She smirked.

Race quickly looked up. "I was not!"

Pep turned a slight shade of pink. "Ani!" she said.

Ani smirked. "Well he was its da truth! He was doing it worse den Klutzy... well he was!"

Pep blushed a little more and eyed Ani, but grinning at the same time.

"Hey, what are ya talkin about me for now?" Klutzy said.

ANi smirked. "Gee I dunno you'd think she had a big stain on da front of her blouse or sumthin."

Ditzy looked at Klutzy and started laughing hard.

Klutzy folded his arms. "Hey, I thought da subject heah was on Mr. Racetrack ovah dere, so could we redirect it his way or somethin?"

Ani laughed." Oooh we'se a little defensive aint we!"

Race raised his hand. "Um I'se can handle not being center of attention fer once." He said.

* * *

A/N There is more but believe it or not I actually lost it. Waits for collective gasp and hears none ha ha yes so typical me. Delete chapters, loose whole stories.


End file.
